Bats in the Belfry: An Embry Imprint Story
by omnj22
Summary: Two different people meet in a mall and start their lives together. What happens to an ordinary girl when she gets imprinted and faces trails of life, health, and most importantly love.
1. Me, Me, and Me

Bats in the Belfry: An Embry Imprint Story…

Bats in the Belfry: An Embry Imprint Story…

Summary:

What happens when a complete English city girl meets a werewolf? To make it even more bonkers she's an imprint, a triplet, and engaged! See how this werewolf wins over the heart of a Barbie doll. An Embry imprint story! R&R please! Chapter series!

**ANYA:**

When I was born, my parents were expecting a girl. That's just what they got, times three. My sisters, Alana and Audra, are my triplets. My mom had been very shocked, so we were told, my dad on the other hand was disappointed that we weren't boys. Not even tomboys in the slightest sense. My sisters and I are all identical. All of us have bleach blond hair with bangs coming just above our eyes, light blue eyes, and are all about 5ft 7.

When we turned 9 our dad, being a classic French man wanted us to experience out French culture and whatever not, so he shipped us off to France. We stayed in a boarding school and came home only during summers. I never like France, and missed home a lot. My sisters on the other hand loved it. They'd repeatedly skip days saying they were sick and would go out with their boyfriends. I never liked the 'try and buy' procedure.

We returned to Bellevue, Washington when we'd turned 15. Just starting our sophomore year of high school, I took track and loved it. My sisters were cheerleaders in high school. Yes, cheerleaders, the people on campus I stayed away from most. I guess you could say that high school had shown me just how different I was from my sister, don't get me wrong I loved them with all my heart. But then again, sometimes they did things that you just couldn't forgive them for, like getting engaged.

My family, the Whites', have been friends with the Sandys' all our lives. I can't remember a day when Mrs. Sandy didn't come over for tea with my mom. Or a weekend that our dad's didn't play golf together. The Sandy's had an older son, Nick, and two younger twins, Matthew and Mason. These guys were our brothers; they went every where with us. But last year that had all changed, when my sisters started to date the Sandy twins.

Then one day, all four of them come and say that they want to get married. I had started having hysterics and my mom had to shut me up. Then later on in the night I found out that Matt and Mason had only come to my parents for their blessings. Could I die yet? So, now every I went with my sisters, Matt and Mason had to go with us too. It was like being stuck with them for the rest of my life too. And then Nick who I'd formed a fairly well relationship with. He was still my brother thankfully.

Sometimes I swear my sisters are trying to give me brain damage. I'm different form them, and I know it by now. We're probably as different as black and white or fishes and birds. Alana, my very hyper and all around happy, sister is older than me. Then there's Audra who is all so very gloomy all the time and practices to be a future lawyer, is younger than me. I'm the middle child, and probably the only normal one in the family.


	2. Some Friends

Bats in the Belfry: An Embry Imprint Story…

Bats in the Belfry: An Embry Imprint Story…

Chp 2

**A.N.Y.A.**

We were at the mall once again. This time we needed clothes for hiking. Another bad thing about being a triplet was that you had to shop in threes. Why? Oh, because yr sisters thought it was majorly cool to dress alike!

"Do we all have to try on the same thing, Alana? I mean we're all the same size and it looks exactly the same on all of us." I whined not wanting to go into the fitting room.

"Yes, we do! God, Anya, sometimes I think you're from another universe!" She practically screamed at me while shaking her head.

"Let the girl stay out here. Besides we need someone to watch the bags." Some times I was really thankful for Audra. She could get you out of the most annoying situations. Audra pushed a bag towards me and I passed it down to Matt, there was no way I was carrying all those bags.

"Fine stay, but can you look for some shoes while you're out here? I have no sneakers." Alana, girl of shoes told me in an ignorant tone. How does someone not have sneakers? What did she run in? She cupped her 4 shirts and three pairs of jeans in her arms and went in after Audra to the fitting rooms.

I walked down to the store scanning for shoes I needed something other than my flip flops. It was getting cold. My shorts and screened tee weren't the best choice for a summer evening in Washington. I passed by the men's shoes, up a head I saw a group of huge guys- men… _wow, those are some big guys_ I thought to my self. One of them caught my eyes. His eyes were the darkest eyes I had ever seen; all in all he was very scary.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

God, I hated shopping. Jake and his stupid mind! We needed shoes. Again! Being a werewolf had some consequences to it. For example you needed new shoes every time you phased on accident. Which for some of us can be pretty hard? cough Paul cough Jake was looking at these white sneakers with red lines.

"Can you hurry up, Embry?" Why was I here again? Oh shoes, right. I looked around and saw a plain black pair in my size.

"I'm right behind you, Jake." I dragged my feet towards him again.

We looked around; we were probably the only guys in this store. That just meant more eyes of girls that could be my imprint. I tired to look down all the time avoiding their eyes. Almost everyone in the pack had imprinted. I was free, it wasn't like I didn't want to imprint it was just that, I didn't mind how my life was. I was perfectly happy.

I'd been checking the size of my shoes when I bumped right into this blonde. I should have really been watching where I was going. I looked down into her beautiful green eyes. She looked scared, a pain shot through me. She was scared. I would do anything to make her feel safe, to make her alright. She felt so good in my arms I never wanted to let her go.

Shoot! Not now, I thought. But she was so perfect. My other half, I smiled at her perfect heart face. Her smile appeared a bit and she whispered a soft "Thanks." She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a shirt that hugged her delicate body. I had never wanted a girl as much as I wanted her right now.

**A.N.Y.A.**

I had never seen eyes like his before. He was very tall and had a beautiful light copper skin tone. I couldn't take my eyes off his. He set me upright still having his hand touching my arms. Was it me blushing or was he burning hot? In both ways, he was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a plain white shirt, his muscles very visible from it. He was big; maybe huge was a better word for it. The hand that was still touching my arm was a beautiful light copper color. He must be from one of the rez'.

"Hi," The Greek god said. His voice was like a low melody, I wondered how old he was.

"Hi" _God, Anya tell him your name! Right, what was it, again? _

A boy -man- behind him appeared to be staring at him and then me. But I couldn't take my eyes off this stranger. They were so beautiful and he was looking at me too. I could feel my self blushing redder every second.

"Embry? Look alive, we have to get going." The other taller boy talked in a strict tone. He had cropped hair just like his other friends, and more redish skin than Embry's.

"Embry," _I whispered. Omfg! Did I just say that out loud? It sounded so good._

"Go check them out, I'll be right there." Embry handed his friend a pair of shoes and he turned back with a smirk to his friends.

"You know my name but I still don't know yours." His voice was so amazing. I tried to store it in my memory. I had a hard time remembering my name, my mind was still playing games with his name. Was he flirting with me?

"I'm… Anya. Thanks, for earlier. " His smile touched his eyes, showing his pearl white teeth.

"It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." His eyes were so beautiful! _Look away_ I told my self _Look away. _"Do you want to sit down?" His eyes drew to the chairs behind us. 'Yes!', I wanted to shout Hope fully Alana's jeans wouldn't fit her, and she'd need to go get another size then try them on again.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind?" I asked looking at his huge friends.

"Oh they will, but they can deal with it." He led the way and I sat down next to him. "So do you live around here?"

"Yeah a couple blocks down, how about you?" I didn't know why it was so easy talking to Embry like this. I had plenty of guy friends but none I was this very attached with. How could I just ask him where he lived?

"The La Push reservation, you know near Forks" He looked like he wasn't sure if I even knew where I lived. That's what I get for being a true blonde. I did know where it was, my family had a summer home there.

"Oh, wow, that's far. It must've taken you a while to get here then,"

"No not really." Now he looked like he'd said too much. We talked about the most random things, from school (He was done with high school and was taking care of his mom right now, and I'd told him about ending my senior year.) And the sports we played (I told him that track was my very favorite and he said that was probably the one he'd take too. He looked pretty built up, I guess he didn't need sports.)

But even in the few minutes I'd known him; I felt like I'd known him for ages. I knew he was covering something up, just like I'd been doing. He'd asked about my siblings and I'd said just two sisters. When he asked more about them I changed it to him and he obviously said that his friends were like his brothers. Some thing was holding both of us back just to bring us closer together, like teasing each other. Just in barely the 30 minutes or so that I'd known Embry I felt like I'd known him for my whole life.

The worst thing that could happen happened then. My phone rang. I excused myself, and tuned to take the call.

"Mom? Can I call you back?"

"No, you may not. You and your sisters were due home 20 minutes ago!"

"Sorry Mom, I'll be there after dinner."

"Anya Hillary White! You will be home in less than 10 minutes, or so help me I will march into that store and come get you!"

"Geesh mom, Calm it, I'll be there. I'm 18 you know, give me a life," Shoot said too much. I hung up before the yelling started. I really didn't want to leave yet, but getting grounded would result in my cell phone getting taken away and I really didn't need that.

I turned back to Embry and had to look away form his eyes. He looked so hurt.

"I have to go." Great Anya, why don't you kill puppies next?! He had his smile all wrong, trying to hide his pain.

"When will I see you again?"

I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my number, then handed it to him.

"Soon I hope." His face lit up again, talk about a quick change. I wanted so badly to rest my self against him. If my phone hadn't started to vibrate again I would've been fine. It took me about 3 minutes just to get the word bye out. I hurried to the parking lot and found my sisters waiting for me.

"Sorry, I'm late." Their expressions didn't look happy, more confused. Probably because I was never late, ever! We had to drive home pretty fast. We stepped through the front door and closed it behind us.

"Mom? Daddy? " No one came out. I thought there was going to be a very big deal about us being late… I walked into the dinning room.

There sat my mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Sandy , and Nicholas. Nick and I have been friends since we were in preschool, just like our dads. He even went to the same boarding school as us. His twin brothers, Matthew and Mason, were my age but we never got along. So, I was always stuck with Nick, who happened to be a year older than me, not that I minded it at all. He was like a brother to me. My sisters had formed an all too friendly relationship with Matthew and Mason. They were like our brothers; it was beyond gross for me to even think about it! Nick and I had tried to date, but we didn't hit it off. There was sometimes the occasional kiss on the forehead and stuff like that, but that was about it. It worried me that they were all gathered here. Why were Mr. and Mrs. Sandy looking at me like that? Like I was _their_ daughter?

Alana and Audra had headed up to the family room with Matthew and Mason, planning on whatever that I never wanted to know about. My mom and Nick's mom had tea cups in their hands and our dads had a glass of my dad's favorite wine. Wow, something good must've happened, my dad only drank this on very special occasions. And what was my mom's favorite china set doing out?

"Hi," Was all I could say, my mind was too occupied with thoughts of what could be the big news. Oh god, I hoped it wasn't another family trip to France. Nick stood up and took my hand. _My hand_. What was going on? _Nick? My hand? _He sat down with me on the love seat. This wasn't so strange but the thing was that I noticed that Nick and I were touching legs. I usually sat like this next to him. He placed our hands on my thigh. I'd never noticed the way he looked at me, like I was almost beautiful. I was a cheerleader at my school and pretty popular, but that had all ended two weeks ago.

"Anya, John and Emma are here to ask you something." My mom started to say. Me? What could they want to ask me? Oh god, please no! The exact words were spoken during the proposal of Alana and Audra, oh god. They gave me long speech on how I was already their daughter and it wouldn't be different at all. And they knew how happy I would be with Nicholas.

"Mom--" I asn't allowed to talk to my dad in English. "Maman, le papa ? Peux-je vous parler dans la cuisine ?" mom, dad? Can I talk to you in the kitchen? _Now!_

They followed me into the kitchen. I could hear the light whisper coming form Nick's parents.

"Vous lui avez donné votre blessing?!" you gave him your blessing!?

"Bien sûr, Le caseys est comme la famille à nous." Of course the Casey's are like family to us.

"Oui ! Exactement le Papa, je ne veux pas faire hors avec mon frère !"Yes! Exactly Dad, I don't want to make out with my brother! I shouted. He turned his full stare on me.

"Anya, your dad and my marriage was exactly like this."

Damn! They were the happiest couple on this planet, probably. Damn! Damn marriages to hell!

"We haven't even dated mom!"

"Neither had we in that case"

Yes, but my sisters had done a lot more with matt and mason! God!!

"Bien, je sortirai une fois ! Juste obtenir mon étroit de sensations, mais s'il ne résout pas..." Fine, I'll go out once! Just to get my feelings strait, but if it doesn't work out...

"Cela est grand, mon chéri !" That's great, my darling!

Apparently My sisters had known about this all along. Some triplets we are.

All I could think about was Embry while I got dressed. His laugh, his eyes, his beautiful smile. And now…

Now, I was going on my first date with a guy I used to consider my brother.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

My friends had found out I imprinted the second I changed into wolf form to get home. Jake, kept stopping in front of me, I was so lost I kept bumping into him.

Her green eyes were the only thing on my mind. When should I call her? Maybe I can see her tomorrow. Paul nudged me from behind. I was on the couch at Emily's.

"Get up lover boy; you have patrol in 30 minutes." Paul yelled.

"Okay," I didn't know why I didn't come up with a smart comeback for Paul.

"What no come back?" He smirked.

"Not today, Paul."

"I got this for you, " He handed me a small pink phone. I looked at it at first trying to figure out what he meant then turned back to my thoughts.

"Pink's not my color." I turned to get up.

"You idiot, it's her phone."

I grabbed it out of his hand and smacked his head.

"Smart idiot, now how am I supposed to call her?!" I raised up my hand which was holding the her number.

"No, you idiot…. Oh wait!"

Paul should start running by now. I heard him laugh. What the hell was he laughing about?

"Just call her home phone. She's bound to have that in it."

"And what should I tell her? 'Hey Anya my moron of a friend stole your phone?'"

"Exactly! It gives you an excuse to see her! And I don't mind, because inside you all know I'm the genius."

"Yeah genius, real smart"

_**So what'd ya think??**_

_**3**_


	3. My Angel

_**Thanks for reading! I would love it if some of you could review!! Thankies!!**_

_**Chp 3**_

_**My angel**_

**A.N.Y.A.**

Dinner was okay, a little awkward but okay. What was almost out of this world-ishy weird was the kiss. Maybe because it was so slow or because I just wasn't ready… either way kisses shouldn't be so awkward. I never wanted to that ever again! It was disgusting kissing him. My best friend so quickly had become my boyfriend.

When I came into the house I had a talk from Alana and Audra about how awesome it was that Nick and I were now an item. Oh an item? Ew! I headed up to my room and went strait to sleep, even though it was only 7.30. As soon as I closed my eyes Embry's face appeared, he was so incredible. I'd only known him for awhile but I felt like he was now my whole life.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

I decided to call her house since it was still only 8pm. This hyper girl picked up. Her voice rang in my ears.

"Hi!"

"Is Anya there?" I asked.

"No. This is Alana. She's changing from her date." She was just like Claire. She was on a date? "Who is this?" A date I couldn't think anymore! She was out with another guy! My mind was going mad about all the possibilities of this guy. How long had she known him, was she alright? Which guy was this? She hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend.

"Um, I'm Embry. Can you tell her I called?"

"Sure, why do you have her phone though?"

"long story, just tell her?"

"sure thing, Embryo!"

"Embry,"

"gotcha!"

I just found Claire's twin! I pressed my forehead from the pain. Maybe it was from her voice or was it the fact that my imprint was on a date with another guy?

Once I got back to my senses. She had a boyfriend that she loved. A boy friend? I thought she'd felt the same way about me… At least I had her phone to give back. My mind wondered what she could be doing right now. I really didn't want to think about that…

**A.N.Y.A.**

Some one was jumping on my bed. My head hurt from the light coming from the window.

"Lenny! Off now!" She obeyed and pulled my comforter off. I turned around and covered my eyes with a pillow.

"We're going camping!" What time was it? 6.30? the suns light pierced my eyes.

Shoot! (I'd really been saying that a lot lately). I got up and went to the restroom, and stated brushing my teeth. I was dead. Today was the start of our family camping trip with the Sandy's! In La Push, where I could see Embry. But I was technically engaged to Nick who would be there. But damn Embry hadn't called me! Why was I thinking about him? He was a strange boy I'd just met. His eyes….

Nick, I was with Nick now, not that it wasn't my choice but because I obeyed my parents. But his eyes… and his skin… I replayed his name in my mind. Mmmmbry, emmbbbbryyy. It even sounded good and tasted too sweet to my mind

"Can you hurry up?! I had to pack for you!" Audra my loveable sister shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"yeah, coming!" I shouted with my mouth full of tooth paste. I wore my favorite white shorts and a light green screened tee, just like my sisters.

"All ready. Whose car are we taking?" I asked Audra

"Well, We're taking your car because it's actually clean. And you're going with Nick."

"Why? I want to take my car."

"No room, Matt and Mason are coming with us!" Alana the hyper 2 year old said. That wasn't fair it was my car!

"Why can't they take their cars?"

"Because you'll need your car there." Future lawyers suck!

"right, fine. And you know I'm still mad at you two. You should've told me that he liked me."

"sorry but we really thought you knew, Gurley. He just looks at you like that." Alana should really shut up now. Nick never looked at me like 'that'. And the only person I wanted to looked at me like that hadn't called, yet.

Nick was waiting outside with his brothers. He gave me a hug when I reached him. I should've noticed these signs. How could I be so blind? The drive was fun, but in a friendly way, like yesterday hadn't happened. And if it wasn't for the fact that our hands were tied together I'd be totally convinced that he didn't have any feelings for me. I did have feelings for him but they weren't as strong as the feelings I had for Embry. That was weird. I'd known Embry for a day and Nick for my whole life, yet I chose Embry.

Nick parked the car outside our summer home. His family and my family stayed here for the summer every year. They got the downstairs while we got the upstairs portion. I got out of the car and stretched. I felt my back pocket for my phone. Where had I put it? Maybe Audra had it.

"Aud, do you have my phone?"

"Of course not. I thought you had it. I didn't see it while I was packing."

"Oh okay. I must've left it at home then."

"No this guy called, he said he had your phone." Why hadn't she told me this before, stupid Alana. Some random guy got my phone? I couldn't remember the last time I used it.

"When did he call?"

"Like yesterday, I told him you were on your date."

"great." Another person, who wanted money for finding my phone, this was the 3rd time it'd happen in the past 2 months. "Oh well, you guys want to go to the beach?"

We took our old trail which led us to the top where some guys were cliff jumping from. Ah, cliff jumping. I'd always been up for it, but my sisters felt just the opposite. It was incredible, o feel like you were flying. The feeling made you realize how much fun birds got to have. As soon as my sisters saw the men jumping off they started to distract me. Hehe, last years experience landed me in a leg cast, totally worth it.

"No Anya, not today." Audra frowned making it clear that she wasn't trying it this year either. They never did it; never even tried.

"You guys can stay here; I'll be down in no time!" I turned and started to walk away, ignoring the comments my sisters made. I ran up the steep, road like path. Behind it were the woods, of course. I stepped up to the cliff and took off my shirt which had my swimsuit under it.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

I felt completely free as I ran through the forest patrolling with Jake and Quil. I would stay like this forever, but then again, I preferred human food much more than hunting like a wild animal. I sat down against a soft tree and closed my eyes and listen to the thoughts going on in my head. Besides Anya's eyes Quil's voice was whispering in my mind.

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_

_I swear Quil if you don't shut up I'll make you _I could tell that was a serious threat from Jake.

_Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight_

Quil barked a laugh, and I opened my eyes to see Jake jump at Quil. They rolled over and tangled each other for a while. I heard Anya's name in one of Jake's thoughts. She was in my thoughts too, but Jake had just thought of her name.

_Great now I can see her every where too._

_What?_

I changed into my human form and put on my shorts behind a tree Jacob and Quil joined me soon after.

"Whoa, there's three of her" Quil laughed like he had just said something impossible. But there were three of her, triplets. I had never imagined her having sisters, well except for her hyper 3year old sister.

**A.N.Y.A.**

My sisters had followed me to the path like road and had convinced me not to jump into the water, because apparently I could freeze to death. I took four large steps back and jumped forward, catching a tree branch with my palms. I wrapped my legs around it and pulled up. Then another, till could barely see my sisters heads. I started to swing my legs while sitting on a tree branch. This was a very free felling. They looked up and shook their heads in disappointment. I was probably 15 feet up the tree. I liked the view from here. I started to swing my feet under me.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

What was she doing? She had been about to jump go down in the water and then she jumped up and caught a tree branch. I saw her climb further up the tree wanting to stop her. She was swinging her feet under her. Jake put his hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"She's not going to get hurt Embry, just wait."

**A.N.Y.A.**

"Anya, come back down!"

"You guys should come up!"

"Yeah, and fishes should live on land!"

I climbed a branch down and looked at their worried faces.

"You guys can get wrinkles from worrying, you know?"

"Just get down here, Anya!"

I took another swing till my feet were just 3 feet above ground. There were rocks near by, I wondered if I could get over them.

"Hey, I bet I could get over those rocks."

"20 bucks says you won't" Hah! I so will, but its fine it was Audra's money not mine.

**E.M.B.R.Y.**

Maybe she was crazy? Maybe I was dreaming Maybe I should go out of the forest by now. She'd never make in over those rocks and if she tried to she would at least hurt her leg. Probably her hands too. As soon as my mind accepted the fact that she could get hurt, I was getting hurt just looking at her. She took her hands and put them on the branch getting ready to jump.

**A.N.Y.A.**

I put my hands next to my legs and got ready to jump. With all my force I let my self go. I closed my eyes and waited for the pressure to reach my legs. But instead there was a grip to my arms, I thought at first that I had died, but then again, who dies of jumping from 3 feet? I opened my eyes and there he was, perfect as ever.

_**So… did ya likey this one too?**_


	4. Crush

Chp 4

_**Chp 4!**_

**A.N.Y.A.**

"Hi,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, perfect as ever! That's two now."

"Let's not go for a third,"

"Agreed,"

I hadn't realized he was still holding me until he had set me down. He was smiling at me and I was aware that my face probably looked like it'd been stretched out, I hadn't been so happy in a while. Alana interrupted my clearing her throat for the first time. I unwillingly peeled my eyes form Embry's and turned to her.

"Ambry these are my sisters; Alana, Audra meet Embry."

"Hi," ah, Embry's voice was deep but sweet.

"Hi!" I think Embry's eyes turned a bit when he heard the loud voice of Alana. Audra didn't say anything just starred at me then Embry then me again. Finally she broke the silence.

"We should be going," She turned her back and I knew she wanted me to follow, but my feet didn't listen.

"I'll be right there," Alana waved while Audra glared at me. I waved and she pulled Alana's arm towards home. I turned to Embry whose smile had seemed to grow. My heart immediately reacted; he was looking at me in a way that could only make you blush.

"I think this is yours." He held out my tiny pink phone. It looked smaller than an ant in his hand.

"You stole my phone?" My voice sounded more pleased then it really should have, maybe ecstatic.

"Well, technically my friend stole it. I called your house last night."

"Your friend stole my phone?"

"So I could see you again."

"Did you want to see me again?"

"You're kind of hard to forget about,"

"You're not so easy yourself." I said embarrased

"Why didn't you tell me there were three of you?" He seemed offended that I'd hid something from him, but really it wasn't a big deal to have two other people look the same as you.

"Must've slipped my mind,"

He laughed showing his pearl white teeth; His smile was bright and made my stomach do flips. It was deep but his face didn't seem to match it.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Was he asking me out? His smile grew into a full grin when I nodded. His burning hand wrapped around mine and he led the way.

"Are you always this warm?" I asked lamely. Maybe he was sick, or he'd been in the sun for way too long.

"Yeah, does it bug you?" He smirked and cocked one of his eyebrows looking more god like than human.

"No, I- I like it." How could he get these things out of me? As soon as I'd said the words, I blushed and looked at my feet.

"So, what are you doing in La Push?"

"We come here every other year or so during the summer, I guess to escape the city for awhile."

"Do you like it?"

"Depends, I love the tiny houses, and how everyone here knows one another." And how you're here "But in Bellevue there are malls." He laughed with me, still tracing circles on the back of my hand. It fit so perfectly there.

"Yeah, we don't really have malls here."

"But, you do have this beautiful beach…"

"Oh _this_ is nothing; second beach is amazing."

"I'd like to see that."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe" I stretched the word, and then met his eyes again. "Right now, tell me about yourself."

"Me? I'll make you a deal,"

"Okay!" I agreed too fast. He chuckled

"You have to answer the same questions that you ask me," I was a little disappointed this deal had no risk, or maybe it did. "I ask 5 and you ask 5."

"Deal, I go first though."

"Shoot,"

"What's your favorite color?" That one was easy, I couldn't get stuck on it.

"Light green," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dark green. Why do you like light green?"

"Your eyes are light green" I blushed a bright red, and returned my eyes to my feet

"Thanks" my voice was a light whisper, it should be illegal for someone to make you get this many butterflies. He chuckled and then continued to make circles on the back of my hand.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, a cat named Oscar; how about you?"

"Nope, no pets." He seemed to find this funny.

We walked around the beach continuing with our questions. I knew he was keeping something about himself from me. I didn't know what, but I knew it was there. Time had passed too quickly, quicker than I'd expected. I glanced at my watch for the first time and noticed that we'd been walking along the beach for over two hours. He noticed and insisted on walking me home.

"Are you tired from all the walking?"'

"No I run a lot so I don't mind walking." I didn't bother to ask him if he felt tired because he was practically running, every now and then he'd have to slow down and realize that he was going to fast. We stopped outside my driveway.

"Will you call me tonight?" My phone had vibrated more than four times but I hadn't bothered to pick it up.

"And if I don't?" He teased.

"I might go insane" His smile grew into a smirk.

"Sane people don't go jumping off trees into sharp rocks."

"three feet, big deal."

"You could have gotten hurt." All seriousness gone from his face, finally matching his deep voice.

"Why does every one worry about that all the time? What ever happen to take a chance?"

"It got old." He stated matter-of-factly.

"If I hadn't tried to jump you wouldn't have caught me and then we couldn't have met again, so_ I_ didn't do anything, it was all fate." I tried to copy his tone of voice; he laughed showing his bright teeth again.

"Sure blame _fate._" The he held both of my hand and locked our fingers together. "This was fun, Anya."

"It was," I smiled up at him.

We said our byes and I went inside the house. My mom met me by the front door and I hugged her.

"Having a good day?"

"The best!" I went into my room and closed the door then I didn't know what happened but I spun in a circle.

"What is she doing?" Audra asked Alana.

"Maybe it's the fresh air?"

"Yeah, maybe it is…" Alana came and spun me in another circle.

"Maybe both of you have some wilderness disease."

"Lighten up Audra" I teased, and stuck out my tongue at her. She popped down on her purple bean bag, and Alana on her yellow, and I on my green. We all had an awkward moment of silence and then laughed at once.

"But seriously, am I dreaming or is Anya really happy?"

"Shut up Aud," I tossed my pillow at her, she caught it and hugged it to her chest.

"Is it Nick?!" Alana exclaimed. Gees how'd he come in to our talk already?

"No! I was trying to forget about the whole Nick thing really."

"Then are you really going nuts?"

"Nuts!" Alana jumped up from her bean bag and proclaimed. " I have a _huge_ craving for nuts!" She was out of the room before Audra and I had tried to make any sense of what she was doing. We both laughed as we heard her go.

"I found my phone by the way." I said softly, sitting up to fix my hair.

"That's great, where was it this time?" Her eyebrow cocked as she waited for me to answer.

"With Embry."

Alana came running back with a bowl of cashew nuts and sat back down the asked us to continue, like she was a consoler.

"The big guy?" I nodded happily "Who was he?"

"A friend," I wanted Embry to be more than that, a lot more. But right now he really was just a friend, a friend that I couldn't get tired of seeing.

"Oh that huge Embry guy? I forgot to tell you, he called." Alana told me. Audra threw the pillow at her now.

"Thanks for telling her _now_, Alana." Audra said with a smirk, Alana just shrugged and popped in another cashew.

"He was pretty hot to be just a friend." Alana said making me blush bright pink.

"I don't know." I said not meeting either one of their eyes.

But I did know. I knew that every time I saw him or thought about him it made me smile I knew that. I knew that I would never felt like this about anyone. I knew that I _could_ never feel this way about anyone but him. And I knew that slowly I was falling in love with Embry Call.

_**What's ya think?? I found a really good song for this chpter! Crush- David Archetta listen to it!**_


	5. Unhuman

But I did know

_But I did know. I knew that every time I saw him or thought about him it made me smile I knew that. I knew that I would never felt like this about anyone. I knew that I __could__ never feel this way about anyone but him. And I knew that slowly I was falling in love with Embry Call._

……………………………………………………………….

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. _Ring Ring Ring._ I could've picked it up, but didn't. I was lost in my dreams of Embry. I felt the smile on my face grow wider as I opened my eyes. A very angry Audra was holding my phone.

"Are you gonna get this?" She asked waving it at me.

"Nope," I jumped off my bed and ran past her into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Well, make it stop; it's been ringing for a while now."

"Then pick it up and tell them I'll call them later, it's only 6 am."

"Fine," She answered.

I turned on the faucet and washed around the mouthwash. I was on my 10 seconds when I heard Embry's name. Still swishing I ran out and grabbed the phone from her holing it in my hand I waved my hand asking her who it was.

"First, spit out your mouthwash, and second, it's that Embry guy." As soon as I heard his name my brain melted and my stomach was in a not. I spit out the mouthwash and spoke softly into it.

"H-hello?"

"Hi" His voice calmed me and I let my muscles loosen as I collapsed on the bed.

"Hey" I answered in a Barbie voice.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no I was heading out for a run." I looked at my closet trying to decide what I would wear.

"Alone?" He sounded worried about me, like he couldn't handle the thought of me being alone. Pain clearly colored his voice when I answered.

"Err, yeah, kind of. How about you, do you have something planned?"

"Just the usual." He answered

"Which is what? Lifting 20 pounds for 4 hours?" He laughed his deep laugh making me smile wider.

"Just 200? That's practically an insult." Sarcasm wasn't as clear as the fact that he sounded like he'd said too much.

"Well, then what are you up to on a Friday morning?"

"Same, just going for a run." He laughed at his own joke.

"Do you want to go together?" His laughter stopped shocked and he laughed longer this time. "What's so funny?"

"I think I'm a little fast for you." My smile grew huge, was he challenging me? I loved a good challenge and was sure it wouldn't take that much to beat him, no matter how tall he was.

"So, you can't come?" I asked.

"No, I can, but you won't be able to keep up." His laughter continued, I joined in.

"We'll see about that." I said proudly.

"I guess we will."

He agreed to come over in half an hour. I changed quickly and pinned my bangs up. I never tied my hair up. Unless I was mad or sick it was always hanging on my shoulders. Tying my shoes I checked my reflection. The stranger in the mirror was so happy. I couldn't make the silly smile wipe off my face. The thought of Embry coming was just too blissful.

When I heard the door bell I practically knocked my mom off the door knob to open it, but was unsuccessful. My mom turned to me then back to Embry who looked more like a god than human in front of my door.

"Hello," My mom called.

"Hi," Embry answered in his deep beautiful voice but he wasn't looking completely at my mom it was like he had one eye on me the whole time.

"Mom, this is Embry. Embry meet my mom." I said in a shaky voice. My mom looked at me and then him. Finnaly she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Embry said in his charming voice. She just nodded. I ignored the action and said bye to her then closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about that" I said. I'd never known why my parents were so strict about me dating my choice of guys, usually I just ignored them and moved on, but this time was different. I couldn't let the feeling of my parents not liking Embry pass. It bugged me _bad._

"About what?" He asked. Had he really not noticed the way my mom looked at him? I felt hurt that she didn't approve of him; he was the most incredible person I'd met.

"Nothing," I sighed. His hand reached mine and suddenly a huge grin came on to my face. It was like a current had been passed through our bodies. He smiled down to me, making me blush. We walked a bit in silence until we reached the beach. His eyes were both conscious and dancing in happiness at the same time.

"So, do you still think you can beat me at running?" He snickered.

"Where to where?" I asked trying not to blush while I said it. He pointed to the far north side of the beach. I nodded and let go of his hand. Embry didn't seem so blissful about that.

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?" He asked still laughing.

"Yeah, I do." I was the fastest runner on our team which had made it to state finals. I had a pretty good idea on how to beat him but he was just so _big._

"Wanna bet?" He asked. God, he knew me too well. I could never let go of a challenge, could I?

"sure," I said even more happily. His smile grew.

"If I win I get a kiss." He touched my nose with his finger making me blush harder than I ever had.

"But if I win, you won't get anything." I looked down not trusting what I'd just said. He smirked like he didn't believe that could happen. I really didn't want to let that thought into my head again. Then again if I lost I could kiss him, which though made me happy and had me urging to loose.

……………………………………………………………………..

He won by about 10 minutes.

This should've scared me, but instead I was terrified. That speed was un-human. No human being could ever have the ability to run like that, Gatorade or not. It was impossible. Even in the Olympics no one had ever ran like that. This scared me and I stopped running towards him. Fear took over my body and it hurt like hell. How could I be scared of the one that I wanted to be with so badly? I took a few steps backwards wondering what he really was. I saw his expression grow stressed and then hurt. I couldn't help but turn around, I was so scared. I didn't bother to run, just hoped he got the message to leave me alone. A tear slid down to my lip. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to know what he was, and I didn't care. I never wanted to. I heard nothing behind me, relived I stared to speed up.

He caught my wrist, making me jump. My heart beat accelerated and I wiped my tears away with my free hand. I didn't look at him.

"Let go of me," I called making my voice come out harsher than necessary.

"Anya, just listen to me _please_" His voice so hurt. I couldn't help my self but turn around a bit still not meeting his eyes or even his face.

He stared at my eyes. I looked at my shoes tapping them, demanding to know the answer. I looked up and was lost in his eyes for a few moments, before remembering the situation. I waited and mumbled 'awkward' at the uncomfortable silence.

"Anya, I'm going to tell you something now, and you're most likely not going to trust me when I say it."

My eyes widened for a moment and accepted that whatever he was about to tell me was going to be big. I nodded at him, seeming to realize I needed some encouragement I frowned deeper. His eyes were so watery, I wasn't sure if he could cry or not. Even guys could cry couldn't they

"Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" He asked me. What did that have to do with his UN human speed?

"What?" I sounded like I was joking almost a chuckle came out of my eager angriness.

"I'm a werewolf."

………………………………………………………….

His hands were holding mine, his eyes stare into mine awaiting my response. My tears coming back.

"No," I whispered. What had I done?

"Yes." He seemed tense still,

I stared at him, my mouth open slightly, looking for any sign of him kidding me. I couldn't find a single one; he couldn't be serious. Is he insane? No, no he's just an jerk. Suddenly I was furious. What nerve, he just wanted to get in my pants!

I ripped my hands from his and jumped off the bench. My face was and I could feel my eyes getting damper as I got even more irritated. I paced in front of the bench.

"Was this all just because you wanted to get in my pants?! I can't believe I actually liked you!" I screamed still pacing around now uncontrollably, faster and faster. He grabbed my hand ending my pacing.

"Anya, I'm serious as hell." he growled.

I tried to pull my hand free but he just tightened his grip, he was shaking slightly.

"I can't believe I actually fell for all of this! Did you think you were going to make all of this shit up and then have me?! I can't believe I actually liked you, Embry, you're such a jerk!"

As I screamed at him his shaking increased, and soon his whole body was blurring. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand ferociously, trying to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" I cried tugging harder. He let go of my hand and I ran towards home I heard him growl. Then it was all a blur. I was crying into my pillow harder than I could ever remember. I was wet and so was my shirt, stained with my tears.

_**Soooo sorry for not updating sooner!! Hope the length made up for it! Hehe!**_


	6. Tears

Standing over me where Paul had just been was a giant wolf, looking at me with sad and angry eyes

_**AN: Ok, so I usually wait till I have a lot of reviews till I post another chpter but I felt like being nice! BTW: Oscar is the cat if you don't remember. ENJOY!!**_

_**CHP6!**_

"_Let go of me!" I cried tugging harder. He let go of my hand and I ran towards home I heard him growl. Then it was all a blur. I was crying into my pillow harder than I could ever remember. I was wet and so was my shirt, stained with my tears._

The phone calls from _him _were unavoidable. Every 2 hours there'd be a new phone call or another message. He even came over a few times with in the past week. I couldn't help but ignore him. He was a werewolf. I knew it, I'd seen the speed, and his over grown body. No one could be that big, it was my fault I should've known. There were taps on my window even but I kept them locked. Didn't he know I was trying to forget about him? Forgetting about him had been pretty hard here, in La Push so I decided I was going back to _my_ home.

"Anya?" Nick called from outside the bedroom while I packed. He'd been a true friend in the days that passed with out _him._

"Yeah, come in," The door opened as I answered and he sat on my bed watching me pack.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked in a sorry tone. His face was torn. Why did I have to make every one so depressed?

"I can't stay here anymore, Nick. I can't do this." Just thinking about it made my eyes watery.

"Are _we _'this'?" He looked sorry but at the same time I knew he wanted to know the truth.

"I'm sorry Nick. I- I just need a break from everyone right now." I said barely meeting his eyes. But he put on a light smile and hugged me.

"I understand Anya, its okay; don't worry about hurting others when you've been the one hurting." He said in the sweetest voice that I'd ever heard him use in 18 years that I'd known him.

And that's when the tears started flowing.

……………………………………………………………………..

I packed my language into my '99 Beetle and said bye to my family, for the rest of the summer. They were returning at the end of August, while I stayed at our house. The engine roared with life as my family returned inside. I passed the spot Embry and I had been when we raced. Then the cliffs where he'd saved me from the rocks. Y vision became unclear and foggy as I reached the border of La Push. Two large figures stood on the side of the road. Oscar hissed from the passenger seat. The figures were as tall and huge as Embry and they stood in the middle of the road waiting for me to stop and not go pass them. I stopped knowing that he'd sent them here. I didn't bother to open the window or the door, just stared them in the eyes waiting for them to move. Only one did. The road was pretty small and I couldn't just curve around him. There was a tap on my window. I turned and looked at the man. His hand motioned for me to roll down my window. I shook my head 'no'. He waited for 3 minutes till I did.

"Hi," He said in a friendly voice.

"What do you want?" I asked in a tone harsher than necessary.

"I'm Jake, and that's Quil." His tone was friendlier, ignoring my harshness.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Where are you going Anya?" He asked. How did he know me?

"How do you know me?" I scrolled at his happy face.

"Oh, every one knows you, Barbie" He laughed at his own joke. I frowned at him again. "Look, ignoring someone doesn't get you anywhere."'

"It gets you to forget about them." I turned my head to the man standing in from of my car with an enjoying expression.

"Why do you want to forget about Embry?"

"Because I do, and I really don't think it's any of your business of what I want to do with the people in _my_ life. Okay? So can you ask your amused friend to move from in front of my car now?" I said still not meeting his eyes.

"Okay," He said. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. Oscar continued his hissing the whole 4 hours and 6minutes there. I had taken the short way that only required 2 ferries; not that it wasn't a long drive but my tears and depressed thoughts kept my mind off of everything that had happened with in the past month.

……………………………………………………….

My plan failed.

I had come to Bellevue more than a week a go and in that time I'd done nothing but mope. In the morning I'd run. In the afternoon I'd go shopping and buy every thing in sight. At night I would cry my self to sleep. Life was too hard with out _him_, especially on my birthday. How could you celebrate the day you were born when you were feeling dead?

"Are you dressed yet?" Alana shouted from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm dressed." I said plainly. I'd gone to the solon earlier and gotten ready for our annual birthday party. We'd decided the theme would be black and white. "I'll meet you outside." I said running down the stairs and opening the door. They'd gotten a limo just like every year. The chuffer opened the door for me and I gave him a small smile. It took me a longer time than it would have usually.

"Is that my bracelet?!" Audra shouted to Alana.

"Maybe," She answered smoothly. There was nothing changed in their joyful lives. I decided to, not ruin the mood, and smile.

Once we got to the party there were speeches made and presents handed and loud music. I got to reunite with my friends. Even with the loud content music my heart couldn't be happy. _ What had he done to me?!_

Alana and Audra had decided to stay a while with Matt and Mason before driving back to La Push, so I asked to be dropped off at our home. As I stepped out the limo and smiled back at the driver it had gotten easier to be happy. Not a whole lot but sill a little easier. It was dark out side and I couldn't concentrate on which key I was going to put into the lock. I'd had more than enough alcohol for today. I must've collided with a hot door because when I looked up I saw the angel. His hair was cropped short and his skin shinning even in the dark. My face felt wet to me and I couldn't stop the water from coming out of my eyes. He lifted me off the ground hiding his head in my neck. The heat coming off this angel was greatly missed by me. The door opened and my keys fell to the floor as I hung on to him tighter.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked whispering. His voice cracked as his hands gripped me tighter. I pointed up the stairs, and he carried me easily there. He opened my bedroom door and then sat on the couch with me in his lap. We just sat there tracing each others features and hiding out faces. Finally I looked up from his bare chest to meet his never ending eyes.

"I'm so s-sorry." My voice racking and I was shaking for the anger and depression I'd put us both through. He cupped my face in his hands, wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have told you when you weren't ready, when you barely knew me."

"But I over reacted. I'm sorry that it took me so much time to adapt to who you really are." I whispered leaning my head on to his hands. There was silence again. He starred into my eyes with true sincerity and acceptance, and then kissed away a slipped tear.

"Will you come back to La Push?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I don't know, my home is here and my family's returning next week." I looked away from his gaze not wanting to know how much this would hurt him.

"I want you to meet the pack." He said as calmly as the sun came up. Did he really want me to meet wolves? He uncreased my eyebrows and put his forehead to mine. "They're just like me." I let out a breath, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Okay, but can we please leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Anything you want." He answered, pressing me to his body. My eyes began to close, he rubbed circles on the small of my back, making sleep come naturally.

_**Birthday dresses:**_

_**Alana: **__**/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD267736**___

_**Anya: **__**/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD359873**___

_**Audra: **__**/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD351698**_


	7. Same, Same

I would like to thank Fluffy Otters for their funny review

_**I would like to thank Fluffy Otters for their funny review!! It had me cracking up! Also I'm sorry I couldn't keep Anya and Embry away for a while longer. It was just too hard. I didn't like the whole sad feeling going on in my computer. I really wonder how SM wrote New moon. It must've taken **__so__** long! I'll stop talking now so that you can start reading!!**_

_**Chp 7!!**_

**x………………………………………………x**

"_I want you to meet the pack." He said as calmly as the sun came up. Did he really want me to meet wolves? He uncreased my eyebrows and put his forehead to mine. "They're just like me." I let out a breath, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _

"_Okay, but can we please leave tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Anything you want." He answered, pressing me to his body. My eyes began to close; he rubbed circles on the small of my back, making sleep come naturally._

**x…………………………………………….x**

My eyes slowly opened. I hadn't slept in well in over a week and all of it was starting to come back to me. I wondered how long I'd been sleeping. My hair felt wet, and my dress from last night was wrinkled. Sitting up looking around and stretching; Embry was sitting on the edge of the sofa breathing deeply in his sleep. I smiled softly not believing I'd been scared of him. He seemed so peaceful and the same boy -man- I'd met in the mall. Trying my hardest not to make a sound I got off the sofa and went into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a green hoodie.

My eyes ached from wearing my colorless contacts to bed. Removing them I put in a few eye drops and blinked to move them around. I slipped out of my dress and stepped into the shower. I pulled the shower curtain over and turned the knob to the right temperature. I looked in the mirror. The sight terrified me. My eyes were bright and happy; my face had a plastered smile on it. My hair was looked like it had returned to its natural ways. I brushed out my hair, so I wouldn't have to straiten it afterwards. I started massaging the shampoo into my blonde hair. My thoughts traveled to what could happen today. Embry said that he wanted me to meet his pack. Did all of them transform into huge wolves? What would they look like? What would _he _look like when he was one? Unconsciously I'd been putting on conditioner into my hair which still had the shampoo in it. I washed my hair all together and stepped out of the shower rapping my towel around me.

Once dressed, I went into my room where Embry still lay fast asleep on the floor. As soon as I walked in his eyes opened wide. We starred into each others eyes as he crossed the room and planted a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning," He called against my forehead.

"Morning," My harsh tone had left and was replaced by and awed one. "Would you like breakfast?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He freshened up in the bathroom while I made pancakes. I noticed that he'd eaten all of the 10 I'd made for him.

"Is the appetite a… werewolf… thing?" I asked just higher than a whisper. He starred at me for a second and then the corner of his smile pulled up.

"You would be eating this much too, if you ran 20 miles every day"

"20?" That was something new to me. I'd run 4 miles at the most even for track practice. Never more or your legs would kill you the next day.

"You can ask me, Anya. I know it was a lot to take on." He was still smirking but now there was a hint of serious in his voice.

"When… did it all start?" Barbie voice had returned.

"When I was just 16," He ran his hand through his hair short hair as he spoke.

Soon all my questions ended and he relaxed. It wasn't that bad I guessed. All it really was that he had to ate 10 times more than a normal person. He could run in humanly fast and I had been told that there was this thing called imprinting that apparently most of his 'pack' had done.

We decided to go to the movies since Embry wanted me to meet his friends _tonight_. One question still roamed in my mind: _Why me_? I liked Embry a lot and knew that I wasn't me with out him. But did that mean that I loved him?

Embry seemed to have forgotten all about him being a werewolf. Maybe I was the only one taking it so seriously. He had adjusted the mood so perfectly that I almost forgot. _Almost. _We decided to watch a comedy. I have to say that he was in a really happy mood. Every now and then he'd look over to me and I'd meet his loving gaze. He avoided the 'yawn and put arm around' trick and went strait for lifting the arm rest and pulling me to his warm chest. I starred up at him; and he just starred back making me blush.

At the end of the movie I couldn't remember what it was about. Embry opened the passenger's door for me.

"I thought I was driving." I said confused by his new change of plans.

"You thought wrong." He touched my nose, and I decided not to argue any further, and got in. I watched him walk to the drivers seat. "Are we going to La Push now?" I asked. It gave me nerves but how scary could they be?

"No, we're going to lunch." He said it like it was the most known fact known to man. He smiled down at my expression. How could he be hungry after his 2 extra large buckets of popcorn?

We stopped at an Applebee's and sat down in a small booth. I could feel my cheeks get a darker shade of red, each time his arm brushed against mine. He ordered three main dishes and I ordered a salad. Amazed at how quickly he ate his food I was left in complete awe. After two minutes of watching him I felt full. There was no way a normal human could eat this much.

I looked down from his gaze blushing at how easily he could make me nervous. Was it possible that this was love?

There was a comfortable silence every time we stopped talking. I took this opportunity to look around the restaurant. The lights seemed to be too bright and the people were enjoying mindless chatter.

"What's wrong?" He seemed like he was straining not to show the worry in his voice. I laughed making him loose his confused look.

"Nothing," He placed his hand on mine, brushing it carefully as though I was made of glass. Every time we touched there was a tingle of passing feeling. It was _incredible_. Just his touch could make me react this way I wondered what his kisses could make me do.

"_**Truly Madly Deeply- Cascada" Listen to it!**_


	8. Family

This ride seemed to be different from all the others before it

_**I hope Anya's back to her self! She's been really moody lately!**_

_**Well go on, you know the drill!**_

"Do you need help?" Embry said coming towards me.

"No, Emb I got it." I said as I locked my suitcase for La Push. I had the phone, dialing my sisters, on my shoulder, as Embry loaded my third suitcase into my small beetle.

"Hello sissy," called Alana from the line "feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Hey, is Audra there?" I asked not really wanting to talk to Alana knowing she'd make a huge deal about it.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Hey, Aud. Um…"

"So, when did ya decide you were coming home? Was it this after noon or last night?" She asked while I was completely silent not knowing how on earth she figured that out. From the background I heard Alana clap.

"Um last night I think," I answered quietly. "How… How'd you know?"

"I'm a genius, of course."

I laughed "Thanks Audra. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Gurley!" called Alana.

Embry was beside me as soon as I hung up.

"ready?" he asked taking my hand.

"yeah."

I had spent so much time with Embry and he still gave me butterflies. Something told me that wasn't going to go away very soon.

The drive there was short compared to me driving. It was dark and I found myself having to hold my hands closer tighter in order to not be getting closer to him. He, too, was holding on to the steering wheel a little tighter. Being alone with him gave me a deep current and a strong urge to be closer to him. Almost like a pull, I couldn't help it.

"Anya?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Embry's face closer than ever before. I jumped back and he chuckled.

"You're up,"

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked confused.

"Just an hour," He smiled as I looked out the window.

"Is this it; Sam's house?"

"Yeah, do you want to go in now?" He asked taking my hand. I nodded and he helped me out of the car.

The house was a faded red and had a small porch with small stairs to the door and had a whole forest surrounding it. I looked around and saw nothing but nature. One thought occurred to me, Embry had picked me. He had told me his legends. But was really that kind of a girl that stayed here? With nature? I was worried, how could I want to be with Embry so much? I wasn't the girl who stayed here in this small town…

All those thoughts disappeared as soon as I heard Embry's low sweet voice.

"What are you thinking about, Anya?"

"Um…." What was I supposed to say?

"Hey Embry, hey Anya" called the guy I remembered as Jacob.

"Hey Jake," Embry answered. We followed Jacob into the house, with out knocking.

"Is that Emily in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, you can go say hi if you want"

"Okay" I smiled and with out thinking as so much leaned on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Blushing the whole way there I went to say hi to Emily. She was purely beautiful except for the tight stitches on her right side of her face. Emily smiled a huge grin at me as I inclined over the counter.

"You must be Anya."

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you. Embry talks a lot about you."

"I bet he talks more about my food."

"you're right." We both laughed and a skinny tall girl walked up to us followed by two other girls.

"Leah," the tall one said holding out her hand to me. I shook it lightly. "This is Rachel and Kim."

"Hi," I felt extremely out of place. They were all so different in every way. I stood out _a lot. _But this house had a sense of family. A sense of _love. _

"I have to go check on dad. He said Rebecca was going to call. Can one of you come with me? Paul's sleeping."

"Leah and I were just about to help Emily." Kim said trying to avoid the cold rain out side.

"What about you Anya? Wanna take a walk?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile. How far could it be, I asked my self.

"Sure," I answered. Rachel grabbed my hand and towed me out the back door and to a light road.

"So," I started

"So," she laughed and I joined her.

"So, who's Rebecca?" I asked not remembering the name from before.

"Oh, that's my sister-- twin sister actually."

"Really? Are you guys fraternal or identical?"

"Fraternal, but we look a little alike, I think, that's what we've been told at least." She said with a smile.

"Oh," I didn't want to say anything else so I tried to think of a better topic change.

"Don't pretend that you're not special, Anya. We know all about the other look-a likes."

I laughed at her mocking tone.

"Does everybody here know everything?" I asked still laughing with her?

"Well, I don't know what you do for fun," She teased elbowing me gently.


	9. Positive

This ride seemed to be different from all the others before it

_I just want to thank EmmettsGurl01__ for her fabulous review!! I really liked it! Oh! And I wanted to apologize for not having anything special happen between Anya and Embry. I had other plans but my brain didn't want to listen so, I changed the whole plot! Isn't that exciting?? I know!! Lol. Wow! I'm talking to a computer! Lol._

_Kay, here I go!!_

Still laughing, both Rachel and I came back, from the back door, to Sam and Emily's house. Rachel was hilarious and very fun to hang around with. Even though it was pitch black out side I felt safe in this small town.

"I'm lucky Paul wasn't here." Rachel laughed.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me being out alone." Her voice lowered.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked curiously.

"Patrolling,"

"Anya," I turned to see Embry right behind us wearing a deep worried and now grateful expression on his face. His hands wrapped gently around me, surrounding me in his warm body heat. "Where were you?" He asked tightening his grip just a bit.

"I went to with Rachel to check up on Billy. He was really nice." I said still smiling from Rachel's joke.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said bring me closer to his body every passing second.

"Your parents are probably worried about you Anya. Embry, why don't you get her home." Sam suggested.

"No, its only 11--" Embry turned to check the watch slowly "11:45."

"Sam's right, Emb, it is getting pretty late." I said disappointed and watched his face slowly turn into a frown.

"Alright," With that he lead me out the door and into the car.

He let me drive which was new for him, but I could tell he was satisfied.

"Why so quiet?" "I'm trying to not distract you. You have to drive carefully."

"Are you always such a worrier?" I asked nudging him lightly with my elbow. He was so _hard_.

"You know, I barely felt that"

"Show off" I mumbled

"Maybe," He laughed and put my free hand back on the wheel, while I rolled my eyes.

We stopped in front of my house, out side my door. I turned to him.

"Will I ever see you when… you're a, a wolf?" I asked

His fingers brushed my cheek slowly.

"tomorrow," He whispered.

He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. Almost taste his lips—

"Anya?!"

I knew that voice and it was the one thing that stopped me from kissing Embry at that very second. I took a small step back and faced the door as Embry took my hand in his.

"Hey, Nick."

"What are you doing, Anya?" he asked boring his eyes into mine.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I retorted. I couldn't help but be mean, he was the one that ruined the moment.

"No, you shouldn't."

Embry tensed at Nick's words, but kept calm as I turned to face him.

"Nick," I began.

"What?"

"I guess I'll see you later, Embry"

"Okay, honey." He kissed my forehead and then turned to leave. I knew it was harder for him then he let me see. I stepped into the house and Nick closed the door behind us.

"Anya!" Alana yelled crushing me in her hug.

"Hey Alana, Audra"

"Where have you been? That was not a couple of hours."

"It was an estimation" I said as I walked up the stairs with them.

"Wait Anya! Can I talk to you?" Nick asked

I glared at him and let my sisters walk past me before I went back down. "What?"

"Who was he?"

"Why should I tell you? Nick, I'm sorry but you had no right to act like this tonight. It's not that big of a deal anywa--"

I was interrupted by Nick's lips crashing into mine. He held both of my hands in one of his. I pushed against him and fell to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed.

"Kissing my fiancé."

"Ew, god no! I thought we agreed that there was no _us_."

"No, you said that you needed time, not that you didn't want to be with me."

"I, Nick, I thought you understood."

"Clearly not," he murmured.

"Well, when I said it, I meant no _us_. Meaning I can't do us. There was no us."

"Then why did you agree?"

"I didn't know Embry back then, and I _never_ said we were gonna get married."

"Are you sure about your feelings, Anya?" I knew he wasn't just referring to us, but also to Embry.

"I'm positive." I said.

Because I was. About my feelings for Nick, the pack, and Embry. He was my life now.


	10. Shocked and Surprised

Here we go again!!!!

It was 5 am and everyone in the house was sleeping soundlessly. I tiptoed out of the room and went to get a granola bar from the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen counter looking at the cars. Why wasn't Nick's car there? Had I hurt him that badly that he decided to leave? I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head as I gathered my sketch note book and pencils.

There was a small trail behind my house that I had gone on in the past years and it was always just as beautiful. The view form there was the whole, tiny city of La Push. The trail was led from the forest behind the back yard, but in the end there was a small area with some trees and flowers.

I took a seat against a tree trunk and let all my pencils except one fall to the grass. I looked at the little city and began to draw it. The tiny houses with old cars parked out side them; the green trees and the powerful ocean. At the end I added a heart to the very right corner of the paper.

There was a rustle that made me look back to the forest, then another. When they finally quieted down I focused on a new drawing. There was another rustle from the forest. I gulped and started to work on the leaves of the tree.

A giant gray colored wolf or bear with dark spots on its back appeared in front of me. I'd never seen a real wolf except on tv but I knew it couldn't be as big as the creature standing in front of me. What was it? It slowly took a step closer to me. 'MOVE!' My brain thought. But I couldn't move. I just stood there, because there was something about this wolf. Maybe the way it had barked out a laughing sound or maybe the way it was looking at me. I took a step closer to it, holding out my hand. I looked in his eyes.

"Embry?" I whispered. The giant wolf ducked his head then his tongue hung down. "Are, you, can you--" His big tounge licked my face.

"Embry!" I laughed trying to hide my blush. Maybe I was going crazy again.

The wolf backed away and ran into the forest. Did he come here just to do that? I knew I'd se him later in the day. That's when I went back to finishing my tree. The shading was turning out nice. But it needed even more details. I put more preasure on to the pencil and squinted at the tree.

"Boo!"

I took a sharp breath in ready to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I could hear him laughing at me. I turned to glare at him. Instead a huge smile spread on my face.

"'Mourning," he whispered into my ear making me shiver involuntary.

"That was not nice." I said feigning anger, but failing. He turned me around and gave me a long hug. I loved his hugs they were so peaceful, and we fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

"I'm sorry" he pushed back a loose strand of hair on my face. "But you should be more sorry,"

"how come?"

"Don't you know they forest is dangerous? You shouldn't be out here alone,"

"Not to me, I have a wolf to protect me. And I'm not here alone, you're here so that's two people. Two people does not mean alone."

"But you were alone."

"WAS, Not anymore. You said I shouldn't be out here alone. And I'm not I'm with you, see?" I motioned my hand to the both of us. He sighed giving up. I smiled in victory.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Thinking, and what were you doing?"

"My reason actually makes sense."

"Ah," I sighed.

"Sam had me patrolling with him and Quil."

"Fun?"

"'S okay I guess. When we find one its more fun."

"I see,"

"Come on," he said standing up.

"What? Where are we going?"

"To my house,"

That was all he said. I didn't really care where I was with Embry. As long as I was with him.

His house looked like a cute little barn. Except in the form of a house. It had the same red shade and the faded white borders. But the door seemed like it had just been replaced. My smile turned bigger if it was possible. This house was tiny but so adorable. It was so him.

"What do you think?" he asked as we walked through the front door.

"It's so perfect." I said taking off my jacket.

He went to start the movie while I sat on the couch. He came back, remote in hand, putting his head in my lap. The movie started. It was a cheesy comedy but it got kind of hard to watch when you had a hot guy starring at you instead. I was aware that soon Embry's eyes were closed. I didn't mind, hopefully he would get the sleep he'd missed. There was a buzz in my cat pocket. I took out my phone and called my sisters.

"Where are you?!" asked Audra.

"I'm busy."

"are you with Embry?" she asked.

"maybe, why?"

"No reason, I wanted to tell you that you're coming with us tomorrow."

"Where?" I asked

"Somewhere,"

"Okay,"

"Anya?"

"Yeah,"

"I hope you know what you're doing." I hoped I wasn't dreaming about her second meaning. What did she think we were doing?

"I do," I said flipping the phone shut.

"I do," whispered Embry.

So, what'd you guys think??? Sorry it was a happy ending again! I tried to make it upsetting but it didn't work out so well.

Song- That's how you know, by DL its soo perfect for this chpter, sorry the songs have been so teenagerish, I've been asking my lil sis for suggestions. Lol.


	11. So Close

This ride seemed to be different from all the others before it, longer than our usual car trips.

Finally, the car came to a stop."We're heeeere!" exclaimed Alana.

"We came all this way to see a mall?!" I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for them to say 'just kidding'. Why would we drive so long just to go shopping.

"Not just any mall any mall, Anya, the largest mall in Washington."

"_Three hours_ of sitting in a car! You guys just wasted my whole day. I could have been-"

"Spending time with Embry?" Alana retorted.

"What? No, I- I could have been…" I paused for a minute, trying to come up with another response that wouldn't incriminate me further. "…I could've been studying, or… or planning for, um, college…"

"_Sure_, you could have." Audra said finally looking up from her magazine. "Well, since we _are _here can we buy me some new earrings?"

While my sisters looked at the earrings I hug out behind them, thinking about none other than, of course, Embry. It took me a while to remember what my life had been without him. Sure, it'd been normal enough, but had it been the life I wanted all along? Was this the life I had chosen, this new life with Embry, and would we have to stay with this choice for the rest of my life?

My thoughts were pushed out of the way by Alana clapping her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that she had interrupted my reverie.

" Well, do you wanna help or are you going to daze off?" she asked, pointing at a display of earrings on the counter. A small pair of earrings had been taken off the display by one of my sisters, and was lying on the counter. Apparently she wanted my opinion so she could justify her own choice to herself.

"Sure, I like the gray ones," I answered, barely glancing at the jewelry in front of me.

"They're silver," she insisted.

"No, they're _gray_ because silver is shiny," I retorted, still annoyed that she had interrupted my daydream. _Couldn't she just ask Audra? Why am I always the resident _

"So? These are sort of sparkly..." Alana was adamant to find _something_ to bring me around to her point of view, even on such a trivial matter as whether a pair of earrings were silver or gray.

"You guys!" Audra yelled "Does it matter? Just leave them alone, they're fake anyways."

She stormed out the store and I followed her.

"I'm sorry Audra," I said

"Yeah me too," Alana began "What kind of a person doesn't know the difference between silver and gray?"

"Shut up Alana!" Both Audra and I shouted. I kept on walking until Audra's arm pulled me to a stop.

"Lets go in there," she said looking around.

A middle aged man came up to us "May I help you ladies?"

"Yes we're looking for some earrings, _Silver _earrings." Alana retorted

"Oh, just walk right this way," the elderly man said, hobbling off to one end of the lengthy store.

The store wasn't your regular jewelry store, this was the biggest Tiffany & Co. I had ever seen. The racks were so perfectly set and decorated it looked as if we were inside a store that sold to celebrities. Oh, yeah, I guess it did, that is, if any celebrities lived in Washington state..

"Are _those_ ones silver?" I asked Alana who huffed and started to ask Audra which of her two pair of earrings she picked that she liked better.

Then I saw **it**, lying on the engraved with the word 'forever'. It was so perfect for him, simple but not plain.

"Excuse me," I called.

"Yes?" the man asked,

"May I get this packed?"

"Absolutely, would you like it shipped?"

"No thank you," I said, but then My phone rang, interrupting our conversation. "Excuse me," I turned my back facing the man. "Hello?"

"Hey Anya! Are you busy?" Rachel greeted

"Kind of… did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to come over today,"

"Sure what time?" I asked

"Around 7"

"OK, that's good. 7ish it is," If I could get home soon I would have enough time to shower and pack before I had to drive.

" Oh, and Embry will pick you up." _Yes!!_

"Embry's gonna be there?" afterwards, thinking back, I was sure the tone of my voice had gotten much lighter in hopes of actually seeign

"No, but he wanted to make sure you got there okay."

"Alright, I'll see you then, bye." I closed the phone and smiled at my self turning around to face the sales man again. "Can we get the earrings and this please?"

"Follow me."

I had to admit, a day with my sisters was pretty fun. Like old times, we discussed ourselves, our new choices, and the world around us. Alana still thought the earrings were silver. Which they weren't, they were gray. When we arrived at my house it was 6:30 and I ran up the stairs, drinking water from a water bottle on the way up. I opened the bath room and took out a tooth brush. Then opened my closet and took out a pair of PJs. Dumping them in a small bag I found….

"Knock, knock" I turned to see Alana standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey," I said, glancing at her for a second before I went back to stuffing my overnight bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

"Nick just called," Alana mentioned off-handedly.

"He did? What'd he say?" I began to worry. Perhaps he was stopping in for a visit and I wouldn't be able to go to Rachel's after all, which would mean I wouldn't get to see Embry...

"Oh, he just said that he's not going to be home tonight either." She said taking a spot on the bed.

"Okay," I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Are you sleeping with Nick?" Alana blurted out after an awkward moment of silence.

"What?!" I asked, my face burning with anger and the

"You are, aren't you? See, I _knew_ it!!"

"No! Alana, that's disgusting! I'm _just_ going to a friend's house."

"That's what they all say…"

"Shut up Alana! That's sick, I would never do that." Argh, why didn't she believe me?

"Sure you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't!" Why would she get it through her thick skull, I already told her otherwise!

"Wait, do you hear that?" Alana asked, conveniently ending the increasingly awkward discussion about my personal life.

I listened closely, but all I could hear was loud laughter. "What do you mean? Audra laughing?" Alana left the room and I followed her, slinging the bag over my shoulder, both of us curious as to the cause of the noise.

"Well, look who's here," Alana said, obviously annoyed at the fact that Audra and Embry were laughing at something they were holding between them. I ignored her pettiness and went downstairs; I had a feeling Embry had heard everything that happened upstairs, and the ride to Rachel's was so going to be awkward.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked as Embry put his arm around me.

"Oh nothing," Audra said closing a book and turning around. "Bye, Anya, I'll see you later, Embry."

"Sure," Embry said leading us to the door. He held open the passenger's door for me while I wondered what all that was really about. Did Audra actually like Embry? The drive to until we stopped in the driveway.

"Did you have fun today with your sisters?" he asked

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Where did you go?"

"The mall,"

"Typical" he laughed.

I nudged him "Hey, it's not always the mall."

"Okay, fine, but how many bags were there?"

"Only a few," I said quietly. "What did you do?"

"Slept,"

"That's great you really needed it." I laughed "For how long?" I asked.

"I don't know it was interrupted a lot."

"By…?"

"You" he said tapping my nose lightly. "I kept on thinking you were in danger; I just couldn't sleep for very long."

"Embry," I whispered looking at my hands. I didn't understand why or how he could look at me like that. His finger made me look at him. "You sound like my mom when I was a kid." He laughed.

"Then you're mom must've loved you a lot."

What was he trying to say? That he cared about me as much as my mom did

"But I'm a big girl now, you know, you don't have to worry. I can take care of my self." I laughed knowing he really didn't believe that.

He smile grew, his eyes getting mysterious. "Can you?" his hands grabbed my waist tickling me, and making me laugh uncontrollably. "Embry!" I laughed. He stopped as soon as I was in his lap, our chests' tight against each other; our noses centimeters away. I broke eye contact with him to look down to his lips. He leaned into me….

That's when Rachel came.

"I, I should go." I said opening the door. "Bye Emb,"

"Did I interrupt anything?" Rachel asked pulling me inside the house.

"Rachel! I was _thisclose_!" I slumped on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come outside but I heard you laughing."

"It's okay," I sighed. "So, what are we doing today."


	12. Sleepover

_Bats in the Belfry, Chap 12_

_So I'm really happy with this Chapter, Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Tail writer! And for those who reviewed thank you sooo much! And there are polls and pics for this story on my profile sop check that out! Thanks again for reading everyone!!_

_********_

"_So, what are we doing today?" I asked._

"I don't really know, we could go to Port Angeles."

"Do you have your car?"

"No… but Jake's not home," She said, already spinning his keys in her hands.

"Let's go, then," I answered enthusiastically. While La Push was a pretty area, it would be much more interesting if we were doing something we enjoyed. It was also getting pretty late, and I hadn't eaten lunch yet. "Hey Rach, are you hungry?"

"Where should we go next?" Rachel asked, after our trip to a near by pizza restaurant.

"Let's just drive around, until we find somewhere fun to go." I was _stuffed_, there was no way I wanted to go shopping or anything requiring large amounts of time on your feet; I would probably end up rolling away.

"How about bowling?" She asked as we passed by a small, unkempt bowling alley, no doubt full of cigarette smokers.

"Not really," I answered hesitantly. I always ended up rolling gutter balls, no matter how light a ball I picked, unless I got lucky and went to a bowling alley that allowed people older than 10 to use lane bumpers. Besides the fact that I didn't feel like getting lung cancer from second hand smoke, or food poisoning from the jalapenos in the strange florescent orange cheese they always put on nachos.

She passed a large blue jeep which reminded me of Embry's… _There I go again, I seriously need to get out more, and I keep being reminded of him whatever I look at!_

We passed a small strip mall. "Are the nail shops any good here?" She probably wanted to redo her nails; I knew that mine needed some TLC.

"I've never been to that one, but it's worth a try." I wouldn't mind looking a little nicer for Embry, maybe then Audra might get the picture that he wasn't just a _friend._

After getting our nails done, mine in French tips and hers a bright magenta, we were still left with some time to kill.

"Hey, you want to head over to that new coat store? It's just a few shops over, and we still have some time to kill before we have to head back."

"Sure,_" _I considered cackling maniacally, but that might just influence her to think I'm crazy**.**

Rachel parked right in front of the store and we got out. She got a purple pea coat, Anne Klein, for an astounding $40, while I got a bright pink coat with a mandarin collar. It fit me nicely, and was very different from the usual windbreaker from LLBean that I usually wore; Rachel agreed that change was good in this instance, especially with Embry in my sights. That was the first time I'd been allowed to buy something on sale. Thank goodness Alana wasn't here.

"Rach," I asked

"Yeah Anya,"

"How long have you known Paul?"

"Um, well, I knew him when I was little, just never talked to him. The first time I came back from UW, I really got to know him better."

"Did you like him when you were kids?"

"No, no like _like like, _he's younger than me, you know, just six months older than Jake."

"He is?!" I asked shocked. He always seemed so much older than Rachel, maybe it was just the height.

"Yep, good thing he looks older." She laughed.

We were sitting on the hood of the car with our feet crossed. As long as we were talking about the guys, I figured I might as well ask something that had had me wondering for a while. Not sure of how to phrase my next question, I just blurted it out. "What happened to Emily?"

"Um," she began hesitantly, "do you know how they all phased the first time?"

"Not really…" Embry hadn't had much chance to talk to me much at all, and we had barely grazed the surface of the were-wolfism yet.

"Well, their anger grew_day by day, bit by bit_ until the werewolf gene was activated when the anger could be contained no longer in their human form. So, when Sam turned into a wolf, he had no idea what was happening. He, unlike the others, didn't have anyone to show him the ropes, since he was the first of the current pack to phase in generations. Then Leah found out, and one day he met her cousin Emily, who Sam just happened to imprint on. So naturally, the new imprint and imprint-ee spent a lot of time together. You know how it is; how long can you voluntarily spend away from Embry when you know he's near? And one day she was really close to him when he phased, and he ended up scratching her face with his hand. It was pretty deep, and while the doctors did all they could to minimize the damage, the scars were still there. That, in a nutshell, is what happened to Emily, and why the guys are so careful around us.

"So they need to get mad to phase?"

"Not necessarily," she corrected "Now, they all have practice, and it's been a while since they first phased, so they've learned to control their tempers..." She paused and grinned at me, "...but I'm not sure about their maturity levels." She laughed, and I joined her, lying back on hood of the car. As I lay there, staring up at the ever-cloudy sky, the perfect idea popped into my head.

I hopped down form the car and grabbed her hand; turning towards the shop, one I would _never _venture near, at least, not if I was sane; which, at the moment, I decided I wasn't.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a tattoo," I answered matter-of-factly, as if anyone would know. Why else would I be running toward a tattoo parlor, after all? It's not like I knew anyone there to visit or anything.

"No, Anya! You don't just pick a random day to get one, it has to be planned out ahead of time, you have to consult with the artist…and you have to know what you want."

"Don't worry; I have everything taken care of, come on!" I urged her.

"Fine," she said as she reluctantly shut the graffiti-ed door behind her.

***

Rachel put on Legally Blonde and we sat on the couch with some popcorn. "Where's Paul tonight?" I asked.

"He's with Sam, something about a new vampire."

"You're not worried?" It seemed like she would be, with her imprint in mortal danger.

"I used to be, a lot actually, but I've gotten a used to it lately."

"Really? I don't think I will ever get over the fact that they kill vampires, for fun." _Or the fact that he could return without a limb or two, get killed…I had to stop thinking like this, or I would become a blithering worrywart._

"Well, they don't do it all for fun, but to them it seems humorous. None of them chose to become what they are. It's just part of who they are. Once I realized how much Paul meant to me, and how much I truly loved him; who he was-or what he was- really didn't matter much."

"That's really sweet Rach,"

"And cheesy," she laughed.

"Didn't you say that Jacob was the head Alpha by genetics?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Are you also a werewolf then?"

"No, Anya" She laughed hysterically at the fact.

"Well, Leah's one right? So if Jacob has the strongest wolf blood in him. Didn't you get any?" It made sense to me, anyway. If you're related, you share _some _of the same DNA, (if NCIS was right, 70 percent for siblings) so it would follow that she would get some traits.

"Wolf blood?" She laughed again. I threw a pillow at her. "Just answer the question Rachel." She stopped laughing for a second "Fine, I not a wolf because I'm a girl." She said simply.

"Isn't Leah?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but she's the only female wolf in the history of werewolves."

"So, when Sam imprinted on Emily, was Leah mad?"

"Not so much _mad_ as…" She searched for the right words. "She felt betrayed basically."

"Does she understand now that she's a wolf?"

"Sort of… Well, imagine if Embry left you and got married and had 10 kids with Alana. How would you feel?"

"But that's all wrong! You see, Alana doesn't want to have kids, and Audra doesn't want to get married. So techn--"

"I said imagine, Anya." She laughed.

"Um," It took me a moment to try to imagine what Alana would look like next to Embry. I laughed holding my stomach. I could see her making faces and rolling her eyes. Then I stopped. Rachel noticed this. I could see the way he looked at me. It was a look of pure affection. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, a smile spreading on my face.

"Embry would never leave you, Anya."

"Yeah, I know, Rach. It's just the way he looks at me; I can't get enough of it."

"That's what she said." She laughed hitting me with the pillow. I laughed with her. "Shh! This is my favorite part!" She yelled. "Bend and snap!" She shouted.

"God, Rach you scared me!" I said, she flung a pillow at me as I did the same. With one more pillow thrown, my side started to hurt from the tattoo, so we ended up talking about school instead.

***

"Finally, you're up!" Rachel shouted merrily the moment I opened my eyes.

"Uh, yeah, hi..."

"HELLO!!"

"And I thought I was a morning person." I don't know what she drank this morning, but it must have had tons of caffeine for her to be so peppy after staying up till 3 AM.

She laughed. "Paul, Jake and Embry came over," She said.

"I missed seeing Embry?" My heart sank after realizing that I might have been able to get that kiss that Rachel interrupted earlier.

"You were sleeping and he didn't want to wake you up."

"What time do you wake up?"

"Well, I woke up at 7, the guys came at 9 and its 10 right now."

"It's 10?!"

"Yeah, I made breakfast!" She sang.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I could smell Embry's beautiful scent on my T shirt, and I grinned knowing he'd been checking up on me. Rachel was sitting on the cherry wood table with two bowls of cereal. We ate, and talked for a bit, but after a while I decided it'd be better if I went and dealt with the pain of my tattoo at home.

I unlocked the front door of my house after Rachel dropped me off, and went to turn on the TV. Grey's Anatomy was on, and I paid close attention to the new doctor on the screen…

"Anya!" Audra shouted, "Where were you last night?"

"Um, at Rachel's, why?"

"Who's Rachel?" Asked Alana from the kitchen.

"A friend of mine, what's with you guys?"

"Is "Rachel" your code name for Nick?" Alana mumbled.

"Shut up, Alana!" I yelled, getting up and going back out the door. I decided I was too mad to go back in for now and took a walk down to the beach. A bunch of kids were having bonfires on the cliffs. There was a short kid approaching me, and I almost walked past him before he said hi.

"Hello," I said bitterly, still angry with my sisters.

"I'm Brad."

"Uh, nice to meet you," He was rather short and his face reminded me of a football player at my former high school. I stared to walk again, but this time he followed me.

"Some friends and I were having a bonfire, do you want to come?"

"I actually have t--"

"She's with me," I heard the beautiful voice say. His arm slid around my waist pulling me to his warm chest.

"Uh, yeah, um, bye." He said before running off. Boy, he must have been embarrassed to run that fast!

I laughed turning around to face Embry. "Come on, Emb, you have to think that's a little funny! The poor kid practically flew away."

"You think that's funny?"

"Yep," I said proudly. He took his free hand and held mine.

"I was going to Quil's house, and guess who I found alone?"

"Who?" I asked, just before realizing it. "Emb, its broad daylight, what kind of monster comes out right now?"

"_That_ kind of a monster." He said pointing to where Brad now was. I laughed and tugged him towards my house.

"Why were you going to Quil's?"

"Quil needed someone to watch Claire."

"Why? Where's Claire's mom?" I asked.

"She's helping Emily pick out a dress for the wedding, and Quil has patrol right now, so Sam's nagging him; Leah's not patrolling because she's too depressed to share thoughts with Sam, and everyone else is out right now."

"So, you have to go?" I asked sadly.

"I'll only be an hour or so."

"Can Claire come over?" I asked.

"That could work…" he said, knowing how hard it was yesterday without us seeing each other.


	13. The Kiss

Claire slept on my lap while I read my book, but really I wondered what Embry was still up to. He'd gone to help Quil almost 30 minutes ago and was still not back. I ran my fingers trough Claire's soft hair, closing my book. Weren't we supposed to be spending time together? I wasn't mad at him, it was just that I missed him while he was away, maybe more than I should have.

Still musing over the Embry-less existence I was currently leading, I reached the side table for my iPod and tuning in to my favorite band's new album. What was he doing? Was he hurt? I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Maybe my sisters were right; I was too obsessed with Embry. But it was so hard not to be. He was… him. There was nothing about him I would ever want to change.

The door opened.

I opened my eyes, knowing it was him. Two arms slid to around my shoulders, gently wrapping around me. "I missed you," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"I missed you too. Claire fell asleep from boredom. "

"She's in my spot you know." Before I could even laugh, he was carefully picking her up and putting her on the couch, opposite of our love seat. He lay down his head resting in my lap, my hand against his chest.

There was a small crease in between his eyebrows. I reached to smooth it out.

"Are you worried about something, Emb?" I asked.

"Kind of, yeah," he said separating my fingers. I waited for him to continue. "Would you have gone out with that guy?"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Answer me please," he said, still not meeting my eyes.

"No I wouldn't have, ever"

"Why? Because he was ugly or because he was too short?"

"Why are you interested in the kind of guy I would prefer?"

"I asked you first." He smirked.

"Both,"

"Okay," he got the crease again. "That Nick guy, he's French, right?"

"Half, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do French people only French kiss?"

"Why, do you want to experience it with Nick?" I laughed.

He laughed anxiously. "Have you kissed him?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"Whoa! When did this turn to me?"

"…So you did?"

"I never said that…"

"But you never said you didn't either."

"Exactly," I smiled looking away from him to check if Claire was still sleeping. I did need some sort of alibi for me not meeting his gaze. He already suspected the truth… or was getting close enough to be uncomfortable.

"So, you don't like short guys?"

"I don't know,"

"But you do like French guys?"

"No, I don't."

"Is that a no to both of them?" Gosh, this guy would never give up!

"Which brings me back to my original question… So can we not talk about his anymore?" Maybe this time he would take the hint.

As he sat up, I could feel his eyes on me. "Did you have fun at Rachel's?" he asked.

Finally, a topic change!

"Yeah, tons."

"What'd you guys do?"

"The usual,"

There was a light giggle that escaped Claire's lips; the kid even laughs in her sleep. Her eyes opened just as the bell rang. I went to open the door. "Quil!" she yelled running to him.

"Hey, Claire-bear. Thanks for watching her you guys, I owe you one."

"Bye Quil."

"Bye!" he said helping Claire onto his back. I closed the door, colliding into Embry.

"Sorry," My voice came out breathless.

I wasn't used to being this close to him. His eyes were piercing into mine; he broke the contact once to look at my lips. His hand rested on my cheek, as he leaned closer brushing his lips against mine. My hands reached up and tangled in his hair. Our first kiss was like our first meeting: quiet, shy, destined and knowing all in one. His lips were soft and gentle, like silk, brushing delicately against my mouth, leaving a trail of fire where ever he went. The heat I had always felt from him…was nothing compared to the heat that tracked through my body now, starting at my lips and traveling all over my body. His hand was resting on my cheek, his kisses as light as a feather – the gentleness of it all was driving me crazy. I had wanted Embry for so long that for us to both be holding back like this was maddening. I longed for more, and Embry, feeling this, complied. His tongue began tracing the contours of my lips, his tantalizing taste entering my mouth as I opened it.

I was in heaven. All my thoughts left were forgotten as I ran my hand through his short silky black hair. My lips left his for a moment and Embry let out a little moan. His lips skimmed down my throat, leaving a long kiss at the hollow of my throat. I turned his face up and kissed his beautiful mouth.

We landed on what I think was the couch, Both of us smiling in our kiss. His hands gripped my waist; The pain would've bee pleasurable if it weren't for the tattoo. "Ow," I whispered wanting to take it back already. He froze and looked up at me.

"What happened?" he asked, his face torn. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Emb, I'm fine."

"But you just said "ow," people say that when they're hurt."

"It wasn't you," I took a breath, as he waited for me to continue. "I got a tattoo."

He smiled wrapping his arms around me. "Let me guess, is it a butterfly?"

I nudged him with my arm, not that it did anything. "No, but it is an animal, or half."

He raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue. His hand was back on my waist, as though he was searching for it. I raised the left side of my shirt and saw his eyes grow. "Is it better than a butterfly?"

"Yes, a lot better." His lips met mine again gently. "Did I beat Nick?" he asked tracing the wolf on my waist.

"Yes," I said pushing his hair back.

"So you did kiss him?"

"I never said that. Maybe you beat nothing, or you beat something, or maybe you beat more than something." I said teasingly. I could feel him vibrating, trying to keep it under control. "Emb?" I asked.

"Yeah?" his teeth almost clenched.

"kidding," I laughed.

His shaking stopped and he smiled again. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was,"

…

"What are you guys talking about?! We can't leave yet!" I whined collapsing on the couch.

"Honey," my mom began. "It was only for the summer."

"Yes, but the summer's not over!" I could feel the tears rushing to my eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, but your dad and I have to go back to work and your college starts in less than 3 weeks."

"3 weeks! We can stay for at least 2 weeks more..."

"Why do you want to stay here any ways?" Alana said from behind her magazine. "Haven't you had your time at La Push? Or is there another reason…" She was referring to Embry. Her smile as she said this had gotten bigger, and she was looking at me the same way she looked at the chess nerds.

"Alana!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Girls, we're not discussing this. Anya, I expect you to be packed by Saturday."

"That's only two days Mom!" I whined pulling a pillow to cover my face.

"You were told even before we came here." Alana said smiling wider.

"Shut it Alana," Audra shot her a death glare from the TV room. "Just tell mom about him Anya,"

Wow, perfect timing, Audra! Yeah, I can totally see Mom jumping over the moon when I tell her about Embry… she was so excited before when I mentioned him! Despite any misgivings I may have had about the timing of my announcement, I knew I couldn't leave Embry, and it was now or never. I tentatively spoke up,"Mom, you remember Embry?"

"Oh yes the big one," She smiled, clearly amused by her own little joke.

"Well, I like him, a lot, and I… don't want to leave yet."

"You live in Washington, too, dear."

"But 4 hours away doesn't count!" She obviously hadn't considered the astronomical amount our gas bill would go up if I drove to La Push to get my Embry fix every week or so.

"What would you like me to do, honey? Leave you alone in this town?"

"OH MY GOD!!! Can you!?" PLEASE?!

"Of course not! What will you do when college comes around?"

"Go to a dorm! Duh! Mom, please." She HAD to relent at some point; I couldn't beg forever.

"No honey, you're only 18! There is no way you can live alone." Wait… what did she call living at college? Isn't that living on your own?

"I won't --"

"Don't you dare say you'll live with Embry, you're 18."

"May I remind you I'm 18 years not months! Arg mom I'm a legal adult,I can choose what to do."

"Will you get a job, A room- mate?"

"I don't need a job, I have you and daddy. I'll find a room mate."

" A roommate that's not Embry?" she clarified.

"That's not Embry." I agreed "So I can move out?!"

"Yes, but follow my conditions."

"WHAT?!" Alana yelled

"Thanks mom!" I said hugging her excitedly. I finally had gotten my way, and nobody had interfered in the discussion! No interruptions from my sisters, no comments… and she had listened to my side of the story! I swear this was the happiest day of my life!

"Goodnight, girls," My dad said walking into the room, and closing our conversation.

"Goodnight Dad," All three of us said at once.

I ran up the stairs but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Nick.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, you're back," I choked out. What a joy-killer.

"Yeah, for the night, I was thinking about going to France until the semester starts."

"When are you leaving?" I asked. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Tomorrow evening."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah," he said looking away. "One last run tomorrow?" His voice hoarse with emotion.

"For sure," I said hugging him. "Night Nick,"

"Good night."

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. I had turned off the light three hours ago and still was awake. I didn't know why. Was it really this hard for me to accept Nick moving away? I brushed Oscar's fur and tried to fall asleep, unsuccessfully. I heard a noise coming from outside and went to open the balcony doors. I saw a figure moving in the darkness. It was probably Embry. I turned back to my bedroom, leaving the door opened.

"Boo!"

A warm hand covered my mouth, my scream was muffled. I whipped around, staring right into Embry's face, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Second time," he whispered leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't stay mad at him. "Very funny," he wrapped his arms around me. "Who was that in the trees?"

"Jake," he said simply. "You're sister's still up too."

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to go away?"

"No," I hugged him tighter. "Aren't you scared in the forest at night?" He was almost shaking with laughter, unable to answer.

"Emb, I'm serious!"

"No, Anya, I'm not."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little," he said smiling down at me. I'm glad someone thought this was funny. I went over to the bed with him, gently pushing him down and laying next to him.


	14. A Mary Sue

**Sorry about the delay didn't want to make u guys wait even longer, so it's not beat-ed.**

"What did he say?" Rachel asked as she got in the car.

"About?"

"The tattoo,"

"He likes, it. He says it symbolizes forever-ness."

"Is that a word?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not," I laughed

She laughed too, and then flipped the apartment brochure to the next page, "Where are we looking first?"

"I was thinking about Port Angeles." Ever since Rachel and I had decided to become room mates we went apartment hunting.

"You know Paul's never going to let me move all the way down there."

"True," I agreed. There just weren't any apartments that were preferable to live in near La Push. I was the kind of girl that liked things to be big, as in expensive chandelier big, not 2 bedrooms big. "It should have a pool."

"What about this one? It has two bedrooms, 1.75 bathrooms, first floor, and a balcony."

"Where is it?"

"Forks,"

"Forks?"

"Anya, you're gonna have to pick one _soon_."

"Does it have a pool?" I asked smiling.

"It's Washington," She laughed "If you collected the rain you'd have an ocean in 3 days."

I laughed then jerked to a stop when I passed by a house. "_Whoa_!" The house was graceful, and probably more than a hundred years old. It was painted a gentle white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. "It's beautiful." Just then a pale figure appeared in front of us. Probably a model lost in the trees. I laughed out loud. But then the model turned back towards the house, and disappeared.

"Anya, drive" Rachel's usually perky tone had ended and now a serious tone covered her voice.

"Rach?"

"Drive," she responded.

I did as she said. Once we were away from the gorgeous house she relaxed a tiny bit. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "Do you know who lives in that house?"

It took me a while to come up with an answer, finally I laughed. "Models?"

"The Cullen's," She replied not looking away from the tiny lake we passed.

I heard that name enough to be terrified. "The vampires?" Rachel nodded. "They didn't seem so harmful. I mean, the guy turned around after seeing us. They can't really be that bad, can they?"

"Are you asking me what's wrong with drinking blood out of animals or humans?"

"I don't know what I'm asking," I smiled trying to change the subject to a softer one. "Where was the last apartment, again?"

"This one is nice," Rachel said looking around.

"The rooms are too small,"

"You've said that for the past 4,"

"Because they are," I sighed reclining against the chimney. "Do you like it?" I asked finally.

"It's cute, and they have a game room,"

"Guess, its no pool, but I like it too." I smiled at the manager who'd been showing us around. She grinned back at me, starting to discuss the rent.

By the next day we had moved all the furniture into our small apartment with the help of Embry, Jacob, and Paul.

I stood on a stool trying to attach the curtain on to its hook. I reached up on my tip toes and hooked it on. As one of my feet was about to slip a warm rested on the small of my back balancing me. Embry shook his head and pulled me down from the stool. "That's three," he smirked pulling me closer to him.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said standing back on my feet.

"How about we take a break? I think we've done enough for today,"

"Alright," I agreed quickly.

His hand held mine as we walked over to the couch where Rachel and Paul sat watching a movie. "What movie?" Embry asked.

Paul shushed as loudly. "She's sleeping," he warned picking her up easily and carrying her to her new room.

"Oh well, at least we have the room to ourselves" he smiled wickedly. I rolled my eyes and turned the channel, stopping at a movie called 'Bend It like Beckham' "This one?" Embry asked almost laughing,

"Yes, this one. It's in London,"

We listened to a few of the dialogues and he lay down so his head was on my lap. I looked down at the large smirk his face had. "So, you fancy me?" he asked trying his hard on an English accent.

"Yes, Embry I fancy you very much." I laughed.

"Well, thank you, I fancy you very much also." His English accent was getting better.

I bent and kissed his lips slowly parting them. My phone rang and we both ignored it, too much into the moment. I pulled away and he groaned, but pulled me on top of him. We sat like that for a while. I turned to find him sleeping peacefully. That was good, he must've been tired. My phone rang again, and I took it out and answered it before it would wake him. I ran to the balcony where rain was pouring down.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Nick's voice came

"Ohmygod Nick! How are you?" I asked excited about finally hearing from him

"Great, I heard you moved out,"

"Oh yeah, today actually, we're almost done"

"Are you with the giant now?"

"He isn't a giant," I said my voice becoming angry "How's Paris?"

"Cold," he answered. "I was down at the fashion studio with dad today and STEFANO GABBANA was there talking about his secretary getting fired."

"So?"

"I think Dad put in a good word for you,"

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Really?"

"Would I really kid about this?"

"Wow! Ohmygod! You swear?"

"Cross my heart, Shorty," I could hear him chuckling softly. "I'll try to ask Dad to arrange an interview,"

"Thanks so much Nick! I owe you big time!"

"Alright, alright," Some one called him from behind. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, bye"

He hung up and I thought about it for a minute, Stephano Gabbana, my dream designer…

After almost 10 minutes of jumping with joy I went inside. My heart melted when I say Embry fast asleep on the couch. I went over and kissed his cheek, and then turned to go change into my pjs. My phone rang again and this time I hurried to get it.

"Hello?!"

"Hey Lenny," I greeted.

"Why is Embry still over?"

"How is that any of your business?" I asked shaking my head as I put on my shirt.

"I'm one of the thirds; it's my business because it's yours."

"Go bug Mason," I looked around for my slippers.

"Did Nick tell you yet?"

"Um yeah he did," Could my sister be anymore of a stalker?

"So when are you leaving for Paris?"

"I'm not," I sighed I should've known she was behind this.

"You know you're not going to be a Mary Sue," She told me

"A Mary Sue?"

"Yeah!" She shouted. "You've never heard what that is?"

"No…"

"You're not going to marry Ni—Embry and have 5 kids and then stay, like, here forever!"

"5? Where did you get that from?" I smirked to my self "I was thinking more like 7" I said just to bug her.

I heard a huge gasp from her. It was a couple seconds before she answered. "You better not loose the job we're trying to get you," She warned.

Audra snickered form behind. "Hey, are you having fun?"

"Sure," I smiled talking to her always made me feel better.

I heard a door close. "Okay, listen, Alana hasn't given up; if you go to Paris don't let Nick find out _at all._"


	15. Oh God,

We were running around the La Push Boundaries, just Paul, Jared and I.

Paul was going trough the conversations Anya had last night_. "A Mary Sue?" I heard her ask. "No…" she seemed confused. "5? Where did you get that from?" I smirked to my self "I was thinking more like 7 kids" I heard her tease._

Jared barked out a laugh at hearing this, I smiled nervously.

_So, you guys agreed on seven? _Paul asked laughing too.

I shook my head laughing now.

"_Ohmygod Nick! How are you?" _Paul thought, but the voice belonged to Anya,

"_Oh yeah, today actually, we're almost done_" Her voice said again. Through his eyes he was laying down next to Rachel, while he listened.

_What are you, some stalker? _I asked joking

_Sorry,_ Paul mumbled.

_No, go on._ I told him.

"_He isn't a giant," her voice becoming angry "How's Paris?" she asked. _I snickered at me being a giant. I remembered Nicholas, the 5ft 6" midget. _"So?" Anya continued. _It was hard keeping up when you couldn't hear what he was saying. _"Oh!" She said surprised. "Really?" _there was a short pause. _"Wow! Ohmygod! You swear?" _I growl escaped my lips as I became jealous. I didn't like her being so happy about him. _"Thanks so much Nick! I owe you big time!" she seemed too happy_. _"Yeah, bye" _was it just me or did she seem sad?

_Sorry, _Paul mumbled, Jared agreed. They could feel what I was feeling.

After my last hour I went back with Paul to their apartment. It was late almost midnight, but Anya would be up.

Rachel opened the door and greeted Paul with a huge hug. I looked around for Anya, scanning my eyes over the living room and patio. I could hear her in her room. I opened the door and saw her behind her laptop. She had her ear phones in and a thick book on either side of her. Closing it behind me, I went to sit next to her on the bed. She lifted her head surprised.

"Hi!" she threw off the laptop and kissed my cheek.

I kissed her lips gently. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too." She smiled warily, biting her lip.

"What's up?" I asked her. She was acting different, almost shy, It wasn't like her.

I kissed her again, making her relax. I could tell she wanted to tell me, but couldn't find the words. My hands reached to her jacket and I pulled it off gently. She seemed to like this, we both molded into the others body perfectly. She looked down shyly at my bare chest. I reached for her chin, lifting her head until our eyes met. Her eyes were scared of something. I couldn't tell what though.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I told her, not wanting to push her.

"No!" she said to loud. "I mean no, I do."

My grin must've been smug. I kissed her now swollen lips again, my hands running down her every curve.

**Anya…**

The bed shifted and my eyes opened slowly. Seeing Embry first thing in the morning was my dream, what we'd done last night was better though.

He'd just comeback from the bathroom, and he looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck.

"What's wrong? Do you have you have to go to Patrol?"

"Um, no. but I- I think…"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow, why was it that only I seemed happy?

"It broke… the condom, I mean."

I could tell my eyes were wide. "Oh,"

_Ohmygod, not oh! _I could be getting pregnant for all I knew. As calmly as possible, I ran to my calendar behind the door. I sighed, there were 14 days until my period arrived again. If it arrived at all.

A kid? A baby? Maybe Alana was right. Maybe living in this small town had done something to me. Maybe I was a Mary Sue. I remembered a conversation with Rachel I had a while back.

"_Sort of… Well, imagine if Embry left you and got married and had 10 kids with Alana or Audra. How would you feel?"_

"_But that's all wrong! You see, Alana doesn't want to have kids, and Audra doesn't want to get married. So techn--"_

What about me? What did I want to do with the rest of my life? Have a kid? Well, eventually, but not now! I didn't know the first thing about kids.

If I was pregnant, I wasn't going to get an abortion, for sure. That possibility scared me. I would have it, but then where would it live? Where would it grow up? If I didn't go to college how were we supposed to support it? My parents, huh, not for the rest of my life…

Embry, who'd been watching my every movement came over and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing me on the bed and then sitting with me, so we were almost eyelevel.

"Yeah, just a little… scared?" It came out as a question. I wasn't sure of _anything_ right now. "I just need to relax and, um,"

"Breathe?" Embry asked.

I smiled slightly. "Exactly," I kissed his cheek.

I hated coming to hospitals. I hurried back to my car, locking the door behind me. The Forks hospital was pretty small, and didn't have _my _doctor, but it made due.

When I got home I heard Embry discussing something with two other people, in the balcony. I couldn't tell who though they were both further away from the door that he was. I laid down on the couch hugging Rachel.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I feel really stupid"

"You're not stupid, it could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah, I guess," I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I think Embry might be hungry though,"

I went into the kitchen making Embry some sandwiches. I was about to knowck but the tow doors opened and a _paw_ hit my waist. I fell to the ground holding my stomach.

"Get her to the hospital, take Rachel!" Jared yelled.

Paul lifted me quickly off the ground, Rachel grabbing towels. The last thing I saw was my gray wolf with his dark spots breathing roughly. We met eyes, and then he jumped form the second floor balcony.

…

The beeping of the heart monitor was fairly loud, but there were needles in both my arms. I looked around the room, my eyes taking in the surroundings. I stopped at the figure in the far corner.

His hair was shorter than I'd ever seen it, and his face had a frown, similar to Leah's, on. His skin was covered with bright pink lines and some light purple bruises.

"Embry," My voice cracked. Wow, two syllables.

"hi," he didn't meet my eyes. He didn't even look up from the floor.

"Are you okay?"

He stood up and held the neck of his neck. "Do you know where you are?"

"Uh, a hospital,"

"Because **I **phased too close to you,"

"I'm fine now, though."

"Stop looking at me like that,"

I was shocked, he never raised his voice at me like that. "Like what?" I challenged.

"Like you don't hate me," he rubbed his hands together, and over his eyes.

"Why would I hate you?"

His eyes left the floor for a second and he looked at the scars on my stomach "23 stitches," his voice a whisper.

"So that's it? You're going to let an injury come between us?"

"No,"

"Look at me,"

He stopped pacing and turned to my bed. He didn't look up. After a minute of complete silence he said "I can't…"

"I'm fine, Emb. I swear,"

"No, you're not."

I laughed dryly. "Do you have to be so hard on your self?" I asked a whisper.

He stopped in his tracks "Doctor's coming," he went to go sit on his chair again.

Days passed like that. After two I was able to go home, but still things didn't change. I knew Embry would come at night to check up on me when I fell asleep, but other than that, I hadn't spoken to Embry. My throat ached every time I thought about him. Why was he acting this way?

After four days of waiting I couldn't do it anymore. So I did something I really hadn't planned well.

"Hey, Nick. It's Anya." Song: One step at a time- Jordan Sparks

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:48.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**So, what'd ya think??? I love how fast some of you reply! Lol. What'd you guys do at New years eve? Do they even celebrate it everywhere? Lol.**

**Btw: Im trying to come up with a better summary, so pm me if you can think of a suggestion.  
**


	16. Plans

_After four days of waiting I couldn't do it anymore. So I did something I really hadn't planned well._

"_Hey, Nick. It's Anya." _

…

_1month, 2weeks, 5days, 13hours, 46minutes, and 7seconds, 1month, 2weeks, 5days, 13hours, 46minutes, and 8seconds, 1month, 2weeks, 5days, 13hours, 46minutes, and 9seconds, 1month, 2weeks, 5days, 13hours, 46minutes, and 10seconds, 1month, 2weeks, 5days, 13hours, 46minutes, and 11seconds, … _I chanted to myself.

_Will some one please shut him up?_ Jake asked, trying to run up to me.

I dodged his paw and continued counting.

_You were just like him when Bella left. Leave him alone. Embry go phase back, and get some sleep, you need it._

_No I don't. _I said. I didn't need anymore fears of her getting hurt; if I didn't sleep it meant I wouldn't have nightmares.

_Fine, but at least stop running, come back home._

_I'm on my way… _I mumbled. We were on a break, what did that mean? That when she came back we were back together? How long were breaks supposed to last? This long? A month, latest, but she wasn't home yet. Her phone was always busy, and Rachel was the only person that had gotten in touch with her. Maybe imprinting didn't work _two_ ways. Maybe it was just me to her, not her to me. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I knew that wasn't true.

Where was she? Wasn't it my job to protect her? How could I have let her go? It was my fault. I was the one acting like a jerk. I should've let it go. Feeling like and idiot I headed over to her apartment.

Rachel was getting into the drivers seat. "Hey," she greeted. "You're back,"

"Yeah, have you heard from her?"

"She's coming home tonight," She smiled gently. "You'll be here then," it was an assumption, not a question.

"No," I shook my head looking away from Rachel's worried eyes.

"She's missed you too; take my word for it at least."

"I'll see you around,"

**Rachel…**

"I've missed you so much!" I said pulling her inside our apartment. We hugged for a minute then pulled away. '

Anya smiled back at me. "I missed you too Rach. You look great."

She had changed; you could tell just by a quick glance. Her eyes weren't as green, they looked almost gray now, and her hair had been cut short so it reached just below her shoulder. She wore a white full sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Her face didn't have the same brightness, it used to have. Clearly she hadn't been eating, her cheek bones were too visible and her shirt showed the lines of her ribs.

Seeing this, I took her into the kitchen.

"No thanks;" she said immediately, as I started to dish out food, "I ate on the plane."

"Sure," I told her, "Besides I wasn't asking you, I was telling."

"Seriously, I'm good" She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

I glared at her for a minute then gave up, going to the couch. "What's with the hair?"

"It was getting too long," She explained. "How's Paul?"

"He's fine," I said slowly,

"How was it?"

"Fun, I guess. The hotel was really pretty. We went out, like, every night. And then during the days it was always busy too."

"So your mind was busy."

"Thankfully," She laughed dryly.

"Did you miss him?"

"Who?" she asked

I stared back at her. "You know who,"

Anya was good at pretending. It took her a minute she looked away from me and out the window.

"I was talking to you."

She didn't turn back to me. "I, um," her eyes were tearstained when she looked back into my eyes. "I think know why Leah always acted like that,"

I wrapped my arms gently around her. "Honey, it's okay"

"No, I screwed it up," They were both breaking down without each other, too stubborn to realize it though. "I'm so stupid."

"It's been a while since I hear you say that,"

"That's not your line," She laughed.

"Yeah, you really are this time, both of you, girley."

She sat up a little. "_Both_ of us? There is no us anymore,"

"Sure," I got up, and then helped her. "It's late, go change."

"Fine," She carried her suit case to her room and closed the door behind her.

To tell the truth, I felt horrible for her. I would hate to be her. Embry should get over it by now. Don't they know how to help themselves? I turned on the TV and started watching an old rerun. I heard the shower turn on. She'd be in there for a while. Paul, came in but behind him was the rest of the pack. I scanned the doorway for Embry.

"Hey," I looked to Paul, "Everything okay?"

"No," Quil answered for him "Everything's wrong, annoyingly wrong, all because of Embry,"

"Can you talk to Barbie doll?" Jared asked

"She's in the shower," I laughed at the nick-name, "Anya's not doing so well either; she's changed a lot, even has a little accent now."

Paul rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, kissing my forehead "Well, we need them to meet if we want them to get back together."

"You really want to?" Collin asked. We all stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're an idiot," Brady smacked the back of his head.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Leah asked almost a whisper. She had started talking like her normal self again.

Almost like it was rehearsed everyone turned to me. "We can try whispering since she's only in the other room." I suggested.

Seth laughed. "How about we get them in one place,"

"How?" Paul asked.

"We could have a bonfire tonight?" Jared shrugged.

"She knows Embry would be there." I said positive of it. "Cliff diving?" I asked,

"You think Embry would go?" Quil asked.

"You would know," Seth pointed out.

"No, we would have to force him, and he'd know what we were trying to do," Jared said.

"It can't be in La Push,"

"There's this club," we all turned to Leah, "Embry would go anywhere they serve drinks and Anya, she would go just to get out of here."

"That would work," Collin said, "How far is it?"

"Port Angeles,"

We planned it out quickly for tomorrow night and then everyone except Leah left. When Anya's door finaly opened again, she flopped on the couch with us, smiling slightly.

"Hey Leah," She smiled

Leah smiled a smile I hadn't seen in a while. "Hi,"

"Were the guys just here?" I shook my head no quickly. "Oh I thought I heard Seth's laughter,"

"You must be imagining it,"

"I guess so," She looked between us. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Um, Leah knows this club in Port Angeles. We were thinking about going to it tomorrow. You should come too,"

"A club, really?" She looked questionably at Leah, "Okay,"

"Great," Leah wrapped an arm around her.

**This chapter was just a little fun, not that it was supposed to be like funny. Any more ideas for summaries?**

**This was a double update, just for the reviews you guys left last time! Gracias!  
**


	17. Reunited

**Anyone watching the Golden Globe awards??? I can't believe Twilight wasn't a nominee!**

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Leah yelled.

"I _can't_. That's final." I didn't feel well enough to explain myself today.

Everything was wrong. My world was turning into a snowball, capturing a new victim each time. Rachel held my hand gently.

"I'll stay with you," She insisted

"No! Please don't, I love your company, but I- I just need to be alone." I lit my cigarette and took a deep breath ignoring Leah's comments.

"At least tell us what's wrong," Kim smiled her innocent smile at me.

"Is it--" Leah asked quietly,

"No, its not him. He has a life too you know, and he's not the only thing in mine," _even thought that'd be fine by me._

"Of course not," she mumbled.

"Go, have fun," I begged. "_please!_"

They finally left. I closed my eyes and hid back under the comforter, hiding from phone calls, people, food, life itself. It was completely quiet except for the muffled sound of my cries. I didn't know why I was crying, but it was all just coming out. I was too stressed. I needed to get my mind off things.

Audra had called today. We never talked much. Sure, she was easier to have a conversation with than Alana but it got quiet too quickly. She called to tell me that Nick and his _fiancé_ were coming from UK. God, I was pathetic. Alana had lost her voice and had found out about her and dad was in the hospital due to his lungs. And Embry…

Well there was nothing new about that.

I made the cowardly lion look like the wicked witch of the west.

Turning under my covers I hid my face in the pillow, falling asleep again.

When I woke up I went into the shower, turned the water on and stepped in. It was kind of cold, but I didn't mind. My arms crossed at my chest and my eyes closed. I didn't move for the longest time, just letting the water run over my body. Finally, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into my hand. I let it wash out and grabbed my towel. Life sucked.

I walked out side the door in a simple jeans and black tank top, and lit my cigarette. It was colder out today but the sun still shone brightly. Like that made life any happier.

"Anya!" Paul screamed when I returned inside.

I jumped a foot into the air, and the cup of coffee dropped into the sink, making a glass shatter every where. "Damn it," I mumbled.

"Wow, you look like hell." He laughed.

"Thanks," Sarcasm filled my tone.

"You're welcome,"

"Leave her alone," Rachel said coming to my side, Paul immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, not that I was jealous or anything. "Come with us," she begged.

"No, I'm good." I looked back out the window. "I was thinking of going to settle at college,"

"You promised I could help you do that."

"Yeah, but you're busy." I pointed out.

"At least eat something. You're forming a habit of black coffee."

"I feel like throwing up and you want me to eat something?" I asked seriously. If Embry was here he would have said 'don't be racist towards my coffee,' I closed my eyes, and an ache formed in my throat again. I didn't know what it was, but I never felt hungry anymore. I couldn't remember the last time, I had a full meal.

"Anya," Paul grinned his cheesy grin. "If you don't eat anything, you'll die, and then I'll have to deal with even more painful thoughts that Em--"

"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked him, looking still at the window.

He huffed loudly and stuck out his tongue at me. I pushed him and Rachel out the door, and laid down on the couch ready for sleep. I had just woken up but my head hurt, so I swallowed another Tylenol and closed my eyes.

**Rachel**

"Paul," I sighed as we stopped in front of the door way. He continued to kiss me. "I'm serious,"

He groaned loudly, "Rach, it's none of our business. We already tried to get them together again. It didn't work, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey," he lifted my chin with his fingers. "I know you love them both, so do I, but we gotta let them do this on their own."

"Alright," I smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Look, she's already asleep," he pointed out as we entered the apartment. He walked to the kitchen, as always.

"It's only 10, she's sleeping?" I knew Anya. Even though she changed she would never be asleep at this time. She would sleep during the day now, but never at this time. "Paul is she breathing?"

"Of course Rachel. I don't think _you_ are though"

"I'm- I- she… I'm gonna wake her up."

"You're just paranoid, that's all."

I walked to the couch and shook her arm a bit. No response. That wasn't usual; she was a very light sleeper. "Anya," I called. No response. "Anya!" This time I spoke louder. I shook her harder. I lifted her arm and let it go. She didn't lift it back up. "Paul!" My voice was a cry. Tears were already streaming down my face…

**Anya**

My arms were itchy and freezing. I could feel goose bumps on them. There was something poking my wrist and an annoying beeping around me. Rachel must've baked something. I didn't want to open my eyes. Was there a point to it? I asked myself the question again. When the beeping didn't stop I finally opened them.

_What the hell?! _I was dead. The walls were too white and the windows were too glossy. This wasn't Forks. This was the hospital down the street form _our_ house. Shoot!_ What had happened? _I searched my brain, quickly. I hand touched mine and I turned quickly to stare at Rachel.

"Ohmygod, you scared me so much! Are you retarded, mentally ill, insane, nuts, psychotic?!"

"Hey to you too," I tried to smile a little but it hurt my lips. I heard Paul laugh behind her. She bent down and gave me a very soft hug. "Are we back to treating me like glass again?" My voice was nothing if not disappointed,

"No… but your parents are here."

"You called them?" I asked shaking my head.

"Anya, you're not alone in this world, be thankful for that." She lectured on. I wanted more sleep, not that I'd get anymore.

I looked away form her and to the wall across from my bed. My eyes dropped down to the person on sitting on the chair. And for the first time in over a month our eyes met. And once you look you can't look away. I bit my lip so hard, I was sure it would bleed any second now. His beautiful long hair was cropped so short, that none of the spikes were there. It was just a soft fuzz of black hair. It reminded me of David Beckham's, except sexier. It was amazing how, just by seeing him, my mood had turned so much brighter. For that minute our eyes met I forgot where I was. I forgot what it was keeping us apart. And even now, I couldn't remember it.

The door opened widely and I prayed that it wouldn't be someone from my family. Thankfully it was just the family doctor. She smiled at the four of us. "Are you ready for your examination?" I think her name was Dr. Bailey.

"Examination?"

"Yes, it won't take long but we do need to have it."

"Okay,"

"We just need every one out of the room except family."

I looked at Embry he didn't move. I didn't want him to. The doctor looked to him and his lips slowly parted. "I'm her fiancé,"

The heart monitor sped up, a lot. I looked away from him, my cheeks burning. There was a slight smile on my lips. The doctor smiled again. She took out the needles that were wrapped in gauze and plastic. I stood up and she measure my weight. Her look wasn't one of happiness.

"Are you aware that you happen to be underweight?"

"No, not really" I wasn't surprised. I'd lost my hunger, and Rachel was constantly bugging me to eat.

"Why don't you sit back down on the bed," she guided me and I did so. Through the corner of my eye I say Embry's blank expression change into a frown. "When did the weight loss begin?" She asked taking out her clip board and a pen

"Um, I don't remember, it's not really a big deal. Everyone in my family is like me, Doctor Bailey."

"I'm aware of that, but last on my records you were at a fairly healthy weight, darling."

"I'm not healthy?"

"You have already symptoms of edema and we fed your body by tube, which helped but just by loosing a couple more pounds you'll be considered anorexic."

"Anorexic isn't that like skeleton people?" I asked confused. I was perfect not even close to being too skinny. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "This is a very serious stage right now,"

I waited for her to go on. When she didn't I did. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Eat, for one. Coffee isn't enough to live on, neither are cigarettes. You should know that." She took her clip board again and wrote down a list of medicines.

"So I won't have anything else if I take these?"

"We'll try this for a week, and you have an appointment next week on Friday at 2pm"

"I have college classes starting… I won't be able to come."

"You're mother scheduled the appointment so, I'm sure she's aware."

I groaned silently. "When can I leave?" I asked trying my hardest not to be rude.

"Right after your blood tests which include a chemistry profile"

"Can we do that another day?"

"No it has to be done today." She smiled gently, pulling out white robe, with tiny blue stars printed over it. She shook her head and looked toward Embry and raised her eyebrows. "Don't take too long." She finally said leaving the room.

I looked down to my lap twisting my fingers around and around. When I saw his shadow I looked up. His head dipped closer to mine. Unable to control myself or my body's strange reaction to him, I strained to bring my lips closer to his and he appeased me by touching his mouth to mine. The electricity grew nearly unbearable and I gasped in wonder at the completely new and heady sensation. I gripped his neck while my opposite hand ran through his hair. I let my passion loose and kissed him forcefully, silently begging him to relieve the burning ache engulfing my body. A shudder ran through his chest and he brought my body closer to his, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and waist. I opened my mouth against his, seeking more intimate contact. He obliged me and our tongues tangled. My hands moved down to grasp in his shoulder as his hand slid down my side to wrap around my hip.

My hands moved down to grasp in his shoulder as his hand slid down my side to wrap around my hip. My body certainly had a mind of its own as I hitched my leg over hi0s own hip and his hand followed the movement to my thigh. The change in position readjusted our bodies and we fit closer together. His hips slid forward to press more fully between my legs and I couldn't help but release a moan into his mouth. He seemed to enjoy my passionate reaction and gently pushed against my now heated center.

The sensation of his fingers slowly tracing up beneath my skirt only worsened my ache.

To catch my breath I broke away from the kiss and ran my lips against his jaw, breathing in his wonderful scent. I couldn't help but smile as he groaned in reaction. I tightened my hand in his hair. I wanted this man so badly I could think of nothing else. I wanted him more than anything. I wanted him lodged deep inside me while his lips sucked at my neck. I wanted more of his harsh breathing in my ear. I wanted his hips and shoulders to flex beneath my hands. I fought against the tightness of my skirt to spread my legs wider and allow him greater access.

Yesterday to today… very big difference,

We separated slowly, his eyes still closed, both our breaths coming out jagged.

"What are we doing?" I asked in a light whisper.

"Is- is this not okay?"

"It's perfect," The pain in my throat was back but this time from happiness.

"Good, I thought I lost my talent," he flashed me a teasing smile

"I, I just missed you" So easily all that tension had disappeared.

"I know just what you mean," he touched his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry, honey."

After my chemistry exam, blood test, and a thirty minute lecture from my mum, we returned home. It was a 4 and half drive back but the antibiotics made me too sleepy to be awake the whole time. I woke again on my bed, when Embry lay down next to me.

**Yeah, I know. It was a weird ending to the chapter. I was thinking about going all the way into anorexia nervosa but then decided not to. I'm still not completely sure though. There will be proposals coming in the story, maybe Rachel and Paul, or Embry and Anya. Also check out my other stories, and thanks for the reviews!**


	18. All Cleared Up

I sat on the kitchen counter swinging my legs back and forth. Life was back to normal, and I loved it. What I did not love was the list the doctor had given me. One of foods I had to stay away from, and foods I had to eat.

Rachel and I were going through the mail and she stopped in the middle of her jewelry catalog. Well she was going through the mail and I was going through my email.

"Whoa, this one's perfect." She smiled.

"For…?"

"Me," she looked at me as though it was as obvious as the color of oranges.

"Just asking," I laughed at my own joke. "Have you and Paul been talking about it?"

"Yeah, a lot lately" Her smile was huge. "When I first met Paul, I never knew we'd last so long."

"I don't think anyone did." I teased, she play fully nudged me. "Embry motioned something last night about a wedding, I think he was planning… ours."

"You think?"

"I was too sleepy to listen. I heard something about not wanting to wear a tux."

"Wow, well I think its required that the groom be in a tux,"

"Required?"

"Yeah, it's like written right next to the rule about the flower girl carrying flowers."

"Nice, Rach," I took the catalog from her. "It looks like the one my dad bought my mom, like, a year ago." My eyebrows raised a tiny bit. _This_ was the ring she wanted for her engagement? It was only 25, 000 dollars; for an engagement ring that wasn't very expensive. I closed my email and turned to a saved page. I turned the screen so it faced her. "This one,"

"That's not a rock, it's a mountain."

"It's perfect, yours too small."

"No, mine is perfect, yours looks like it'll sprain your wrist."

"I like big things,"

"And I obviously don't." She laughed. We heard a booming laugh come form behind us. I turned around to see Embry, Paul, Jared Kim, Nessie, Leah, and Jacob coming in.

"And now we know just how _big_ Paul really is." Jared barked out a laugh. Paul's hand hit him on the head and he ducked but Paul didn't miss. Embry came to stand in front of me. He looked so amazing after he had been running. His shirt wasn't even on, giving me a good view. I noticed his hair was back to its perfect short spikes, as he came to stand in front of me so that my knees were touching his stomach. He put the lap top on the counter and his hands on either side of my hips.

"How are you?" he whispered pressing his forehead to mine.

"Good, how are you?" It had become a routine to answer and ask it.

"Good, I missed you."

I was just about to answer when Leah interrupted. "Of course you did. And we all got to hear about it." She smirked coming to stand next to me. "Are you up for the beach?"

"Right now?" I asked, she looked at me like Rachel had a while ago, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No in a year Anya; yes right now." She laughed taking another bite of her apple.

I joined in her laughter. "Sure,"

**Embry**

"Stop worrying, Embry she's fine. She said so before we left, didn't she?" Jacob asked walking past me on to the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, but she's loosing weight again, I feel like I can break her." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. She looked so weak. All her clothes had gone baggy, and her smiles always looked strained. She no longer ran for fun, and was tired all the time. What could I do?

"She'll get better on her own." He said rolling his eyes. Was no one concerned beside me? "Remember how bad Emily had gotten after the accident?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes still on Anya. "I know, I know." I said remembering just a few days ago when he's said the same thing. But this was still different. One reason, she was _mine_. I loved Emily almost like a mom, or an older sister, but Anya was my whole life. I would die to save her, and I didn't need to think twice about it.

I lay down next to her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Who was that?" I asked when she hung up the phone. She was leaving me again. I felt terrible I would go with her but the stupid leeches just had to come around.

Her smile was wider this time. "My sister,"

"You seem giddy." I noted touching her nose with my finger.

"Alana's…" She took a moment to shake her head, and laughed. "Remember how I said Alana was sick?"

"yea"

"Well she wasn't exactly," She took another moment to smile. "She's having a baby."

"Alana? Wow, I feel sorry for the kid." I teased laughing with her.

She nudged me lightly. "She's known for a while now, just hid it from all of us, until the doctor kind of revealed it to mom and dad."

I laughed again "So what is she doing now?"

"Well, she's trying to finish up the semester and she's planning her and Audra's wedding."

"Both of them?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah, they had this thing, since we were kids, to get married on the same day. It shouldn't be much work; they've been planning it for a while now."

"And you?"

"And me?"

I cupped her chin in my hand "Have you been planning _it_ too?"

She looked down biting her bottom lip. There was a slight smile on her face but it seemed like she was blushing. I ran my fingers down her cheek and kissed her, letting my tongue gauze her lips. Patiently I waited for her to part her mouth. Finally she did, and I slid my tongue into her mouth wrestling with hers. She pulled away slowly.

"I, I should go. Are you sure you can't come?"

"I'll try," I promised kissing her forehead one last time.

**Okay, so you guys might not know this, but I don't speak Quileute. So any Quileute words from here are all from websites Google gave me. I just wanted to clear that up right now.**

**Also anyone ever been to Germany? Is it greenish there or is it more like ****California? **

**I'm srry, this one was too short!**


	19. Switched Up

**Yeah you're alowed to hate me. Especially FI lol. But I'm seriously soooo sorry for talking this long. For give me ppl!!!**

**\** parked the car outside our drive way, where three other cars also stood. Getting out, I went up to the door opening it. Alana came running at me. And I saw Audra leaning against the stairway looking at her toes.

"Hey," I said smiling as I hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much! Do you know what these people do when they hear about babies? Its like a synced 'AW!!!' every time there's an announcement about it."

"it?" I asked, shocked she'd call her own child that. "What's with Audra she seems nervous,"

"I am Audra," She said laughing her blond head off.

"What?" I ran my eyes over her face and sure enough, it was Audra standing next to me.

"You really have been gone for too long. I can't believe you forgot who I was, that's so like mom." She giggled walking with me to Alana, who looked like she was looking for a way out.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Why so serious?" I joked, raising my eyebrows.

She just slightly shook her head and hugged me back. "No reason, just missed you is all."

"I missed you too, but tell me. Did you two switch places since you left?"

We all giggled and my mom came running in throwing her arms around my waist. "You're home! Oh!" She cried.

"Hi mom," My words were mashed together as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"We have so much to do!" She looked around and then raised her eyebrows. "Where is Embry?"

"Um he got caught up with work," I explained running my eyes over the house.

"Alright, well maybe he can come later on," Audra said smiling again. I wasn't used to her being so positive. I nodded agreeing.

The day went by like that. I still felt like they were keeping something form me, and I felt left out. I dialed Rachel and Embry, but no one picked up, so I fell asleep.

"ANYA!"

"What…?" I mumbled covering my head with the comforter.

"Light blue or dark blue?" Audra came into the room.

"Should I care?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Please?" She whined asking me again. I lifted the comforter off me and examined her jeans, "The light ones," She beamed and then walked out leaving the door wide open. I hated it. I was about to go to brush my teeth when my ring tone went off. I flipped on my bed trying to find it.

"Hey," I breathed when I found it,

"Did you take the medicine this morning?"

"No Rach, I didn't b--"

"Up now, what are you still doing in bed? It's like 10 am."

"Exactly," I said smiling but getting up. I went over to my suitcase and opened the first zipper.

"Its in the third pocket," She laughed.

Right next to the laced silk dress, if you could even call it a dress it was more like a shrunken shirt, "What's this doing here?" I asked knowing she knew just what I was talking about,

"You know just what its doing there," I could almost see her smirking, "Embry's still trying to get Sam to let him off for the week,"

"Really? I called last night but no one answered."

"I was at Paul's and Embry was on Patrol,"

"Oh," I said missing him,

"But he's here right now…"

"And you're making me talk to you?" I laughed.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey, you're coming?" I asked excited,

"Yeah, I'm trying to… maybe tomorrow, if not by tonight."

"Really?"

"If it'll be okay with your parents…"

I stupidly nodded into the phone, and all too soon realized he couldn't see it, "Yeah, it is."

"Alright, it's just the new ones still need help and the others are all helping but there's so many," he sounded tired, like he hadn't been sleeping.

"I understand,"

"I'll try to come by tonight, I miss you, honey."

"I miss you too,"

I got dressed and headed down stairs, greeting everyone. At the breakfast table.

"Where's Alana?" I asked Mason,

"She's with--"

"She's out," Audra intercepted.

"Oh…Kay, Embry said he'd be here by tonight," I informed, I'm sure my smile must've been smug.

"That's great, he'll be coming to the weddings won't he?" My mom asked handing me my plate

"Yes,"

"I'll schedule the both of your dress fitting together."

"Sure" I shrugged, taking a bite of the omelet. I'd missed my moms cooking.

Once we were all done, we sat around the TV and played a movie, just us sisters. I sat on the edge with Alana in the middle of Audra and I. She still looked nervous, playing with her fingers and twisting her hair into braids and then undoing it. "You okay?" I asked.

She just nodded looking over my shoulder. "What movie is this?"

"Men in Black" Audra smirked. It was her all time favorite movie, of course she'd pick it.

Alana took the opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and get some water. I followed her. "Whoa! You scared me," she clutched her chest frightened.

"Oh sorry," I apologized. "Is there something you want to tell me Lenny?"

She shifted so she was on her left foot "Yes."

I waited for her to continue "Anytime you're ready"

"Alright," She took a deep breath, then started again "I'm gonna come out and say it… Mason isn't the dad." It took me a minute to see what she was referring to. She touched her stomach gently with one hand and held one of my hands in her other. "Nick is"

.


End file.
